Created OC's
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: List of all the RWBY OC's i have made and will make in the future. Read if you want and if you want to use one just ask.
1. Notice

**Hey readers! I finally found a way to get rid of my ADHD! Well about half of it and that's using it on creating OC's for my favorite topics. I figured I might as well post said OC's so you could all use them if you want to but Each OC sooner or later in the future will have a story to it.**

 **If you want to use one of the OC's just PM me and you can use it. Im going to do one of these for each of my Favorite Topics including:**

 **My Little Pony**

 **RWBY**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Halo**

 **And there will most likely be more to follow. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time due to the fact I wanted to figure out a way to handle my ADHD so I could try to put a chapter up for each of my stories once a week. Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	2. Apollo Eclipse

**Name:** Apollo Eclipse

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** human

 **Hair:** faded gold

 **Eye Color:** golden amber

 **Clothing:** tends to wear a black biker jacket along with an undershirt that is faded gold along with black pants and simple shoes. Also likes to wear black aviator glasses.

 **Emblem:** a silver sun

 **Semblance:** able to use sunlight to rejuvenate him for a total of 30 minutes. After that there is a 10 minute timer before he can do it again and when it wears off it leaves him very tired. Is able to stare a days worth of sunlight in his body and uses one quarter of it when he rejuvenates himself.

 **Weapon:** a bow that can turn into two knives. Arrows are made of sunlight that can be stored inside of his body and uses 1/100 of what is in the container for an arrow that does massive damage to aura and to Grimm it pierces their body and goes straight out the other side.

 **Backstory:** born on the day of an eclipse with a twin sister they were cursed with the powers of the moon and sun. Meaning they could move at the speed of light and have different powers due to what they were given.

Apollo was given the sun… the sun allowed him to use light to heal as well as allow him to see in any darkness. His powers react greatly to him when he is mad and causes him to start to emit heat. Said heat gets stronger and hotter the longer he's mad and it's because of this that both him and his sister lost their father leaving them with their mother.

They lost their mother a later date due to his sister's powers. His sister's name is Artemis in correspondence with him being named Apollo. They lived with their parents before their deaths for 5 years before they lived with each other in an orphanage. They were attempted to be separated due to protectiveness of the other about the other but Apollo always found his way to Artemis the next day.

Due to this they lived with no parents and were put into over 10 different orphanages before one lady decided to keep them no matter what they did. The reason being was because they always protected each other and were always there for each other unlike their Greek name origins. They heard stories about their name origins and decided to use the weapons of their name sakes.

For Apollo was the bow and he decided to use knives after his sister pleaded with him to try them and he became quite good with them. The curse though is made so then in the future they will both be forced to fight… and only one can come out alive.


	3. Artemis Eclipse

**Name:** Artemis Eclipse

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** human

 **Hair:** silver

 **Eye Color:** silver

 **Clothing:** wears silver shorts that can turn into silver jeans for better warmth in colder areas. Also has a silver parka that's lined with fur on the inside. Said fur heats up when the body is feeling extremely cold with the use of fire dust. This only makes the parka that much more flammable and can be used as a last resort escape method. Undershirt is black just in case of that reason.

Parka also has a hood that hides her face.

 **Emblem:** a faded gold crescent moon

 **Semblance:** able to use moonlight to rejuvenate herself for a total of 30 minutes. After that there is a 10 minute timer before she can do it again and when it wears off it leaves her very tired. Is able to stare a days' worth of moonlight in her body and uses one quarter of it when she rejuvenates herself

 **Weapon:** a bow that can turn into two knives. Arrows are made of moonlight that can be stored inside of his body and uses 1/100 of what is in the container for an arrow that does massive damage to aura and to Grimm it pierces their body and goes straight out the other side.

 **Backstory:** same backstory as Apollo Eclipse but some things different… her powers are that of the moon making every sound she makes that's not coming from her mouth very silent for stealthy tactics and also can use moonlight to create illusions as well as make opponents look like her in other opponents eyes.

Her powers are connected to her sadness. They lost their mother when the sadness inside of her built of enough where it caused her to explode in power. Not affecting her brother due to him being her opposite. She also has a way with hunting that is better than any hunter alive. Her pets include a white fox, a snow white owl, and a white hawk and they also seem to follow the same orders given to them from Apollo due to their respect for him.

When they were taken in they lived with the woman for a year before she was killed. They then spent 4 years living in an abandoned home. Artemis was the one that went out hunting all day while Apollo was the one that fixed up the place. After the place was fixed Apollo soon joined Artemis on her hunts.

They got their current weapons when they saved a hunter from Grimm and he helped them by getting their weapons that they dreamed about. Artemis is better at close combat then Apollo while Apollo is slightly better and ranged combat.


	4. Eclipse Trailer

**Every Good fighter of the OC's I make will get a trailer. All the twins will have a trailer together and it's up to you if you all want me to do this. Actually it isn't because to be honest it's fun doing it. Enjoy!**

 **Prepare theme music The 13th Dilemma Kingdom Hearts II Music Extended**

Both brother and sister are in a forest dragging a deer carcass together until loud snarls and howls pierced the silence they were in. the sister immediately dropped the carcass as they pulled out their knives and got back to back.

Both watched the forest as they waited for the first Grimm to charge them. An Ursa started to charge them from out of their line of sight and it leapt at them… only for them to disappear as it attacked.

 **Begin song.**

The Ursa started to frantically look around for where they could have gone before several arrows that were golden and silver entered its back. It then fell to the ground as both the brother and sister appeared on either side of it. Quickly they begun to fire their bows into the forest as the Grimm charged them.

As they fired relentlessly into the hoard when the first Beowulf reached Apollo he quickly ducked it and back flipped. Using his feet to catch the Grimm off balance before quickly firing several arrows into its body. His feet landed on top of a still charging creep as he kept his feet on its back. Using the light to keep him connected as he rode it around and fired arrows.

Artemis quickly took the close combat approach and changed her bow back as she started to relentlessly attack a Ursa close by her before using her speed to go straight through it… it falling down dead right behind her.

Apollo decided he finally had enough fun as he quickly turned his bow back into knives and then stabbed them into the head of the Creep he was on. He then leaped off as he became surrounded by Ursa and Beowulf's.

Artemis quickly appeared behind him as they looked at each other and nodded. Both crossing their arms over their chests with eyes closed before quickly opening them… Apollo's are gold while Artemis's are silver.

They then quickly disappeared as Grimm started falling down to the ground with either missing heads or very cut up bodies. They both reappeared in the air standing on hardened light as the Grimm all roared at them. Both of them quickly pulled back out their bows as nevermore's and griffons flew at them. They were being circled as they fired arrow after arrow into the swarm. Suddenly giant feathers started to fly past them as they jumped off of their platform as they created more platforms. Purposely dodging the feathers so they killed the land based Grimm.

That was until Apollo was smacked off of his platform in a daze and crashed into the ground below them. Artemis quickly realizing what happened she leapt down and created a shield around them. Apollo stumbled to his feet as he realized what was happening. Quickly bringing his arms inwards he then thrust them apart as a large blast of light sent all the Grimm flying.

He quickly grabbed his almost unconscious sister and then sped through the Grimm. As soon as he reached the edge of the forest he looked back before they both disappeared.


	5. Unknown

**Name:** Unknown (literatly)

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** Faunus (Rhino)

 **Hair:** gray

 **Eye Color:** gray

 **Clothing:** tends to prefer wearing gray jeans and a gray jacket that's buttoned with a popped up color.

 **Emblem:** White rhino head

 **Semblence:** is able to create copies of himself that take one of his great physical abilities like strength and speed and increase it tenfold but they run off the same aura reserves as him and if a major or fatal hit is given they disappear.

 **Weapon:** none… known to fight barehanded.

 **Backstory:** bred and taught to show no mercy as he grew up in the ring as the fighter known as Unknown. Has fought enough where he has a high pain tolerance from beatings and whippings but if skin is pierced he will feel pain in that area after his aura is gone.

Due to all the beatings and whippings as well as his heritage of being a Rhino Faunus his aura when awakened put itself beneath his skin which caused massive pain when unlocked. Due to this if his skin is broken the aura will stop the blood from flowing out and only being hit where the wound is can his aura be damaged.

He has killed all opponents he was forced to fight in the arena starting at the age of 4 when he was forced to kill defenseless babies to entertain the crowd and prefers to lock away all memories of what he did in his mind making him easily forget about said events unless something is said that pertains to what he did.

His strength is strong enough to be able to break through the hide of a King Taijitu from the inside out. His skin prevents most bullets except of those that have a high enough caliber to break off limbs which causes those bullets when they hit him to create small to major wounds but prevents most fatal ones. Blades sharp enough and well taken care of need to do three direct and precise hits in the same area to break the skin.

He has killed all ages 40 and lower that have been put against him as well as Faunus and Grimm. He secretly showed mercy to those that deserved it that he fought by quickly ending them. Most mercy was given to those under the age of 15.

When fighting those with guns he just charges straight at them as their bullets bounce off of their skin while blades he does the same thing. He was saved by the military at the age of 17 when they were going to another town. His voice was damaged from the fight before they saved him and is unable to use it currently.

 **Story for this character will be made**


	6. Mystery Trailer

**Prepare theme music Kingdom Hearts II Music - 1000 Heartless Battle**

Unknown running through the forest as he runs from his previous captors. He looks back as they fire tranquilizers at him. He quickly looks forward before sliding under a tree and then continuing his sprint. That was until he tripped over a log as they all surrounded him. "Come back Unknown! You can't hope to take us all on!" he gets to his feet as he looks left and right and bunches his hands together in defeat…

They begin to approach him as his eyes dart open.

 **Play Music**

He raises his bunches fists and then slams them into the ground. Causing the earth around him to go flying everywhere before his head darted up and he charges towards the only three still standing up. He quickly swept ones feet out from under them and then spins around. Using his foot to impale the man into the ground before grabbed the weapon that was pointed at him.

Crushing it with his one hand he ripped it out and then jumped upwards with his left knee out. Knee collided with face before he flipped over the man and grabbed the head at the same time. Slamming him onto his face as he flipped him over him into the ground.

His left arm suddenly goes limp as he dives behind a dead tree. He quickly pulls out the dart and flexed his arm a few times before leaping out of cover into the unsuspecting men. Grabbing two of their heads he then smashes them together before round housing them into the next approaching men. Knocking them all to the ground. He felt a force hit his back as he spun around and punched straight through the man's stomach before pulling out with his arm covered in blood.

The body fell to its knees before he moved and kicked the head. It flew off before it hit the head of another man dazing him. He quickly charged him as he grabbed both arms and spun around before letting go. Sending the man flying over the trees. He heard a low growl behind him but spun around to late as he was hit and sent flying through several trees.

Quickly picking himself back up he cracked his neck and knuckles as the Ursa charged him. Deeming him as perfect prey for his meal. Unknown got into a boxer stance before jumping to avoid the Ursa's downward paw. He landed on it before back flipping with his feet catching the Ursa's head cracking it as it stumbled back.

As soon as he landed he charged and slid underneath the Ursa's legs while using his momentum and grabbed the Ursa's back leg. Tripping it onto the ground he flipped onto its back and then jumped onto its neck. He grabbed both sides of the cracked mask and pulled it apart. The Ursa roaring in pain in the progress before both pieces of the mask were ripped off and he stomped on the remains of the head killing it.

 **End Music**

He smirked as he jumped off the Ursa and looked at his kill with pride… that was before he was suddenly hit in the back of his head and he blacked out.


	7. Song Jazz

**Name:** Song Jazz

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** white with about one third of it being a admiral blue, hair is also messy and tends to sometimes cover the right eye.

 **Eye Color:** admiral blue

 **Clothing:** prefers to where white jeans with white and admiral blue sneakers for his lower half. His upper half has a leather white and admiral blue jacket with white being the dominant color. Underneath the jacket is a admiral blue no sleeve shirt. He also is known for always wearing his hat which was again white and admiral blue with his symbol on the front of it. The jacket also has the emblem on the back as well as on both sleeves.

He wears a belt that holds three medium sized containers for every kind of dust and is one of the most known features of his combat outfit.

 **Emblem:** a white circle with a admiral blue double note.

 **Semblence:** Semblence is connected to the voice and allows copies to charge at enemies with no weapons but one hit and they disappear. Total number that can be out is determines by the number of words in the song being sung.

 **Weapon:** a guitar known as the Burst Note and has a uncanny ability to manipulate dust that is held inside of the weapon. Mainly used for offense but packs quite a punch against the ones trying to attack him. The dust takes a certain shape when it hears a certain note that's played. Its made so then combos can be played while playing actual music.

 **Backstory:** backstory is quite a hard one to tell. Used to live above a building that his parents owned that they turned into a jazz shop. They took old music relics and fixed it all up and sold everything for a lot of money which in turn gave them enough to retire from their first jobs and stay full time working at the jazz shop. At this time his mother was pregnant with him and was born on the same day they first opened the jazz shop.

8 years later he was proficient in playing every instrument known to mankind but most favorites were the flute and the guitar. During the anniversary a man demanded pay for protecting the streets and Song's parents refused to pay. This was because of the snide remarks made about them due to them being Faunus.

No doctor could find out how Song was born human and not faunus. His parents were killed before both bodies were raped by both male and female thugs. When said thugs saw him he attempted to run away but was caught.

The thugs decided to give punishment for disobeying them and decided to slit his throat. As he fell to the floor a team of huntsmen broke in and incapacitated all the thugs. Song was taken to the hospital and lived with one flaw…

His vocal cords were damaged badly enough where he would never be able to talk again. The time from then to when he turned 17 was a hard one for him due to him now being a forever mute. He ran his parents jazz shop and was doing a damn good job of doing it.

One day he was visited by several scientists about a certain sore subject for Song… the day he lost his voice. After talking about it the scientists then told the truth of who they were and what they did. They gave him a choice… either he could take their word and most likely get a new voice… or he could live as a mute.

He chose the first option. He paid one tenth of his current fortune and they created a artificial voicebox out of the advanced technology that was made. This was the reason why he wanted to become a huntsmen again but even with the voicebox he hardly talked and was still considered a mute.

He trained hard with a weapon he spent a fortune on and that weapon was hereby named Burst Note due to its ability to control dust with simple notes. His combat capabilities are good for defensive fights and holding out.

Ice dust is mainly used to create domes around him as well as create walls anywhere that's within hearing distance of the guitars sound waves. Ice dust is also most useful for creating objects and unless a sound is heard again after 10 minutes the object breaks apart and falls onto the ground useless. Each dust variant has a different use and a different set of things it can do.

One note for one kind of dust is different then the other kinds of dust. On Burst Note are buttons on the upper right of the guitar if your looking at its from and its standing up length wise. Each button is colored for a different type of dust that it manipulates.

Song's jacket holds dust inside of the actual leather which is what gives it its thickness. The jacket is made to keep the dust useable and has several exits for the dust when the note that is connected to the dust is played. In case more dust is needed he keeps concentrated dust inside of the jacket as well as on his belt. The buttons are made with a special mechanism that only allows one button to be pressed at a time without another being pressed on accident.

This mechanism can be override by simply pushing two of the buttons at the same time. A drawback of controlling the dust is the worry of combining the wrong times of dust as they activate themselves.

Fire dust is mainly used for Burst attacks to push back close combat enemies but wastes the dust in the process.

Wind dust is mainly used for sending sharp wind to attack enemies from afar but wastes the dust in the process.

Purple dust is mainly used for electrical attacks and works well when combined with water dust. This dust uses very little and can also be used to charge electrical objects.

Water dust is used mainly to stop minor projectile and minor hits and can bind opponents. This dust can be reused over and over again. This dust is able to revert back to its dust form after use.

Light dust is used for blinding opponents or creating light of any degree from candlelight to overall blindness. This dust is wasted if used for to long a time due to it dying out after 3 minutes. Quick flashes also waste the dust as well but uses a small amount of it.

Dark dust is used for making people invisible when they are in the shadow and unlike the other kinds of dust this can be used for creating illusions that require a lot of dust to use. Said illusion if a single one is used it uses up a entire container of this kind of dust on the belt.

Earth dust is used to create barriers that block most attacks but is used greatly if used to block many things. A slab of earth that's 4 by 4 standing lengthwise and is a inch thick uses half of what is in a simple container on the belt.

You may think that using two dust varients at one would cause problems due to what was said about them all having different notes to control them but when two buttons are combined there is a entirely new set of notes that can be used with combinations like ice and fire to create smoke screens.


	8. Jazz Trailer

**Prepare theme music NateWantsToBattle: Nightmare [FNaF LYRIC VIDEO] FNaF Song**

He stands in the middle of a large warehouse looking through a container of dust. Eventually finding what he wanted there was a cough behind him as he quickly spun around and spotted several White Fang.

"Just what do you think you're doing punk?" the one he assumed was the leader asked. He gripped tighter on the object he was holding. "That's our property you know."

"Uh boss…" Song quickly pocketed the item.

"What is it?" the Faunus asked with anger.

"That's the one that we took it from…" the Faunus looked intrigued as Song pulled his guitar case off of its back.

"Really now? How about we show him what happens when those that try to take their stuff back… try." Song quickly whipped out the guitar and put on the strap as they approached them. Quickly pressing the red button he held his pick and strummed.

 **Play Song** **(take note he is actually singing it)**

He strummed it as a burst of red pushed back the approaching white fang. Quickly pushing it again and then pushing the Ice blue button.

 **Just sleep** he slowly created a dome of ice around him

 **Just dream** the white fang approach the dome

 **Just sleep** he stays inside of the dome as he comes up with a way to get out

 **Just dream** the white fang bring back their weapons to break the ice.

He hears them begin pounding on the ice dome as he puts more ice dust onto it to thicken it.

 **Just sleep** his eyes pop open as he smirks.

 **Just dream** he raised his pick before strumming it

The dome of ice turns into a spike dome as spikes shoot out. Impaling several of the white fang before the spikes retracted and the ice dust broke the dome. He is then seen playing the music.

 **In the back of my mind** the dust swirls around him before speeding at the grunts.

 **I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time** two of them were swept away and then put onto the wall connected to it by ice.

 **But I couldn't see** he brings up a wall of ice to protect him from the grunts shooting at him from the rafters

 **The monster was me** he switches over to the blue button.

 **And no one heard our cries** he strums again as the required dust flowed out of his clothes.

 **Now I've run out of tears** it grabs the two nearest grunts

 **The time has come for me to disappear** it then throws them at the group on the left

 **Get me out of this mess** it grabs two more and does the same with the other side.

 **And away from this stress** the water forms a new dome around him as the ice dust flows back into his clothes

 **Set me free so I can rest** the white fang charge him

 **We're only kids who lost our way** the water turns to blades as the white fang attempt to halt their charge

 **But if we wait long enough** the blades fly outwards as they impale the charging white fang

 **We will be saved** the water flows back at him and creates a circular shield which blocks incoming bullets.

 **Just sleep** he starts jumping up and down to the music

 **Just dream** he switches off the blue and presses the blue and red at same time

 **This isn't fair** he creates a smoke screen as a white fang jumps at him from behind.

 **No we're not just what we seem** the mist clears to reveal he is no longer there

 **We want to fly** two of him charge out of the shadows as they are quickly gunned down but turn into black dust

 **But our souls are trapped inside** a stream of fire comes from the shadows closest to the one that had jumped at him

 **It's not a game** it engulfed the white fang as it moved around the area as many white fang took cover.

 **Not to blame** a floodlight looks at the shadow only to see nothing

 **We're forced to hide** he steps out of the shadows as he presses the blue and purple button

 **Just sleep** tentacles are created as they whip at the approaching white fang. Sending electrical currents through their bodies.

 **Just dream** he jumps back into the shadow as three white fang jump him

 **It's only a nightmare** they charge in

 **And soon we'll be set free** they are sent flying out trapped in ice

They are grabbed by the water tentacles and then thrown through the blocked door.

 **And soon we'll be set free** Song jumped out of the opening

Only to find himself surrounded by a lot more white fang.

 **And I've been crying out for help** he quickly presses the brown button and erects a wall of earth

 **I know I bite but I mean well** the walls of earth go flying away as they push back several grunts.

 **Can you see my disguise** he recreates the dome of ice

 **I'm different inside** bullets begin to become absorbed into the ice as its shot

 **Can you break this spell** suddenly the bullets start flying out at super speed as the white fang take cover

 **And all the ghosts from before** the dome turns back into dust before it flew into the air

 **They're knocking and they're breaking down your door** the dust turned into shards of ice

 **So please set us free** the ice directed itself towards the white fang

 **Now you have the key** the shards start flying straight at the white fang who dive out of the way

 **Because I can't take the pain no more** the ice then explodes into fire as those nearby caught aflame

 **We're only kids who lost our way** the ice dust flows back to him as he creates another wall

 **But if we wait long enough** said wall then spouted barrels

 **We will be saved** pellets of earth dust going speeding out of the barrels into the charging hoard of white fang

 **Just sleep** the ice dust shoots out as it turns several of the grunts to ice

 **Just dream** he switched to the green

 **This isn't fair** a dome of air starts to form around Song

 **No we're not just what we seem** several Mechs charge him

 **We want to fly** the wind disappears

 **But our souls are trapped inside** all the limbs off of the charging Mechs are cut off

 **It's not a game** the lead Mech stops just a few feet in front of him

 **Not to blame** he jumps on top of it as he is surrounded by earth and wind dust

 **We're forced to hide** it the white fang point all their weapons at him

 **Just sleep** a large explosion occurs where he's standing due to the bad combination

 **Just dream** Song jumps out of the smoke as he slides on a ramp of ice dust on a shield made of earth

 **It's only a nightmare** he is sent speeding away as they give chase

 **And soon we'll be set free** the wind dust speeds him up

He uses the dust to maneuver him until a large explosion destroyed the shield and he tumbled on the ground. He gets up in time to find himself surrounded by many white fang and many more Mechs. He creates a dome that begins to absorb the energy of the attacks shot at him

 **We're only kids who lost our way** the dome explodes into smoke as he charges out with earth armor.

 **But if we wait long enough** he jumps and dodged as he jumps into a Mech and uses the lightning dust to overload its systems

 **We will be saved** many more of him charge out towards the Mechs

 **Just sleep** he is revealed in the middle still playing

 **Just dream** the Mechs blow up one by one

 **This isn't fair** the white fang are attempting to take cover

 **No we're not just what we seem** ice dust impales the survivors to the walls

 **We want to fly** another explosion causes several of the illusions to dissipate

 **But our souls are trapped inside** a larger Mech charges out

 **It's not a game** all the illusions charge at the large Mech

 **Not to blame** Song charges at it as well

 **We're forced to hide** it destroys the last of the illusions

 **Just sleep** he slides underneath is as he is surrounded by the last of his dust

 **Just dream** the Mech turns around as Song smirks

 **It's only a nightmare** the dust explodes as it sent the large Mech flying into the harbor

 **And soon we'll be set free** he gives one last strum.

He hurries and grabs his guitar case as he started to hear sirens in the distance. He quickly runs away from the harbor and gets onto a roof to watch the police charge into the district. He smirks as he pulls out the item he took and opened it…

A picture of him with his parents was inside the locket…


	9. Umbra Nyx

**Name:** Umbra Nyx

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Grimm

 **Hair:** messy black hair

 **Eye Color:** Sclera is black, pupil is blood red, Iris is also black

 **Clothing:** has a black hoodie which is always up and is enchanted to always shroud the owners face except for the eyes. Even with said enchantment he wears a black mask with an always recording camera. Said camera runs because of his aura so he can watch what he can fix.

 **Emblem:** a black sun.

 **Semblance:** all control over shadows

 **Weapon:** uses a wide variety of weapons but prefers a sniper

 **Backstory:** born due to a Grimm acting out of nature and thinking his mom was another Grimm during mating season. Due to this she was shunned from all society as they lived in an uninfested part of the woods.

When he was 10 his mother was killed by hunters as he watched them rape her body. The only thing he remembers of the ones that killed her was the masks. (White Fang) he has made it his job to get revenge even if it means killing everyone he is suspicious of.

His mother was a Wolf Faunus which was how he was born part Grimm. The Grimm that mated with her was a Beowulf and its DNA mixed with his mothers to make him into a Grimm hybrid. If she was a human or any other species she would have given birth to a normal wolf Faunus.

His life when his mom died was a hard one due to the fact that he was part Grimm. The only ones that knew about this was the town his mom grew up in and they all were killed after Umbra lost control of his Grimm side. They were all killed brutally and ended up in many pieces. Most died from blood loss while others were tortured before being killed slowly.

When he's normal he has increased speed and strength to that where he could rip a tree out of the ground and throw it up to 500 feet away. When his Grimm he feels no pain and speed and strength is increased tenfold as his body turns into shadows, his teeth turn red and pointy while his eyes also turn pure read.


	10. Dark Trailer

**Prepare theme music The Phantoms - Into the Darkness**

Umbra is looking out of a building with his sniper as he watches his target… preparing to fire he watched his target smile at him as he fired… knowing he was set up he quickly packed up shot and charged out of the room he was in.

 **Play Music**

He runs as he jumps over a couple as he makes his way towards the roof. Hearing the approaching police he bursts onto the roof only to find many officers and several bullheads in the air. All weapons are pointed at him as he raises his hands after dropping his sniper into the shadows. It disappearing in the process as they all looked stunned. The shadows that darted out as they surrounded his body.

His body became encased in shadow armor as he reached into it and pulled out two swords. Twirling them around as the commander raised his hand to be ready to fire.

 **War is coming** he charges them as he fires at him.

 **War is crying out** he blocks the fatal bullets before charging straight past them and jumps off the building

 **The world is shaking** he lands on the ground creating a crater as he starts running down the street

 **The sky is falling down** he could hear the bullheads give chase as he makes a sharp turn to find many more soldiers waiting for him.

 **The sky is falling down** the ones chasing him stopped at the end of the street as they rush the civilians out of the area

 **Into the Darkness** he charges once more at them

 **We are one** several sniper shots hit around his feet

 **We are one** he doesn't falter as he jumps into the nearest group

 **Into the Darkness** he tears them apart as they lose limbs

 **We all must run** he spins around as a mechanic fist sends him flying through a building

 **We all must run** he recovers as he braces himself for several rockets

 **Into the Darkness** they blow up as the building falls down above him

 **We'll burn a light** the soldiers start to cheer

 **We'll burn the light** suddenly the rubble starts to move

 **Into the Darkness** Umbra jumps out and immediately slices through the Mech with a broadsword

 **We all must fight** they stumble as he does another giant swing as it slices through the other Mechs and tanks

 **We all must fight** they start to retreat as Umbra's eyes darken

 **We all must fight** he starts to slowly walk toward his fleeing foes

He builds up the shadow into his sword before making one giant swipe as the middle of the street erupted with shadows. Sending cars and people everywhere as he continues walking. He smiles at the carnage.

 **Something's coming** he is suddenly smacked as he goes flying back down the street and back into another building

 **Something's on its way** he pulls himself out as he growls at a larger Mech that's approaching him

 **Mountains are crumbling** he reaches into the shadows and pulls out a second broadsword

 **Like statues of clay** he charges the Mech as it fires a large barrage of missiles at him

 **Something's on its way** he starts to spin around and swing the broadswords as shadows leave the blade and slice through the barrage of missiles.

 **Into the Darkness** he jumped about halfway using his momentum to fly forwards

 **We are one** he lands on it using the broadswords to stay on

 **We are one** it starts to spin around in an attempt to throw him off

 **Into the Darkness** he lets go with his left hand and puts it to the metal

 **We all must run** he stops its movement with the shadows

 **We all must run** he rips it open and stares at the driver as the human looks with fear

 **Into the Darkness** he raises a clawed hand and ends his life

 **We'll burn a light** the Mech explodes and sends him flying out of the small town

 **We'll burn a light** he lands at the border

 **Into the Darkness** he picks himself out as he then jumped to the side

 **We all must fight** a bullet hits where he used to be

 **We all must fight** he quickly looks at finds a hunter staring at him with amazement

 **We all must fight** he raises his hand as the hunter is surrounded by shadows

He closes his fist and kills the hunter

 **Into the darkness** he then suddenly becomes surrounded

 **We are one** hunters to his left

 **We are one** huntresses to his right

 **Into the darkness** he closes his eyes

 **We all must run** and opens them as they become pure red

 **We all must run** a dome of shadows surrounds him

 **Into the darkness** the hunters all open fire on the dome

 **We'll burn a light** his skin turns black

 **We'll burn a light** his teeth turn triangular and sharp

 **Into the darkness** his hands grow claws

 **We all must fight** bone armor forms on his body

 **We all must fight** red markings begin to form

 **We all must fight** finally a mask forms on his head

The dome blows up as darkness covers the area

 **We all must fight** flash of Umbra ripping a hunters head off

Darkness comes back and then disappears showing many torn apart bodies, then darkness returns

 **We all must fight** darkness disappears of him tearing a huntress in half

Darkness comes back and then disappears showing lots of blood, darkness returns

 **We all must fight** darkness disappears showing him on top of a pile of bodies

Darkness returns, then comes back showing all the bodies fading into shadow

 **We all must fight** Umbra is standing at the forest line.

He watches as the bodies disappear into shadow as he raises his hand as a big sphere of shadow forms in it. He then pitches it into the city and turns around just as a loud roar is heard… he smirks as he hears the screams of fear against the approaching Grimm…


	11. Tony Frunk

**Name:** Tony Frunk

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** human

 **Hair:** Brown and is nice and neat. Always covers his forehead while some hair covers his left eye.

 **Eye Color:** blue

 **Clothing:** wears heavy swat equipment. Everything is bullet proof and black.

 **Emblem:** a faded gold old fashioned sheriff star

 **Semblance:** is thought to be an unstable speed semblance

 **Weapon:** Riot shield which can extend to fully cover the body. Has a window to look through to see past the shield. When in shield mode a pistol can be pulled off and used for ranged attacks. The shield also has a dial that can be turned to set it to a specific type of dust that enhances the front of the shield.

Fire would be used to thrust the shield forward for an uncontrolled fire blast. Ice coats the front for more defense. If the shield is planted in the ground the ice will create a wall of dust that will melt and be gone after 1 minute.

Electrical will cause any melee attacks that hit if they are made of anything conductible will cause it to become electrified and harm the user of the melee attack. Light would be used if the shield is suddenly bashed forward and send out a large white flash to stun opponents.

This weapon is also able to transform but only when the pistol is reattached to its place on the shield and out of being fully extended. It can turn into a 6 shot shotgun that fires slug rounds that can pierce concrete and an inch thick piece of titanium. Only when it's in a shotgun the excess metal is put into weight on the stock of the weapon and it could also turn into a light machine gun which requires to be loaded when its changed into and unloaded before it is allowed to change.

 **Backstory:** when born he was just a normal baby but over time he seemed to move faster and faster every day until they eventually determined he had a unstable movement semblance. This semblance was countered by having weights on him at all times as a baby but over time his strength increased and the weights started to become meaningless as the semblance took over again.

His father was the Captain of the Atlas Police force and was highly respected by all who knew him and didn't know him. His mother was what his father's father calls a peasant by his standards. Tony's father was disowned when he married his mother but rose back up in respect and not title so by blood he was noble but when disowned he wasn't.

At the age of 5 he was always wearing weights on his ankles and arms as well as his neck just so he could move at normal speed. At the time he was taught how to shoot a gun by his father and was taught how to fight at the age of 7 and on. At the age of 12 he was allowed to assist with swat jobs due to his unstable speed with getting in and out of areas and even when he moved very fast his observations were always precise with little to none mistakes.

At the age of 15 his father was given a promotion to become one of Atlas's main commanders. This upped his respect by everyone greatly due to the fact he never abused his power like the one before him did. At the age of 15 he was wearing on his upper body heavy bulletproof which weighed 100 pounds. He also had 50 pound weights on his arms and legs still but it was his upper body that was the problem.

Also at that age he was given is main weapon which is known as Justice Shield or otherwise known as Seeking Justice. He trained long and hard with this weapon until it became a part of him and he had it with him wherever he went on his back. At age 17 he was 5 foot 9 and wearing full on swat armor that weighed almost 150 kilos meaning it weighed a little over 300 pounds in total and yet he moves around easily in it. Instead of him getting faster every day now he gets faster every few months and his strength increases the more he moves around until he can easily move in the weight.

Seeking Justice is known to weigh 50 kilos to assist in decreasing his turning speed so he can move normally when aiming. Even with what is known about Tony it is thought that his unstable movement speed isn't his true Semblance…


	12. SWAT Trailer

**Prepare theme music Luminous Sword Extended 1 Hour (Sword Art Online)**

"Are you ready son?!" a swift nod from Tony caused the Swat team to smile as they all exited the truck in front of the bank. They prepared themselves to breach as the police stood by. The team leader gave two, three, one, and then 5 fingers as they all nodded.

Tony immediately got in front of the door as the breach charges were set. He brought out his shield and extended it just as the charges started to beep. "Remember! Incapacitate if you can! Kill only if needed!" the charges blew.

 **Play Music**

Tony charges through the smoke as gunfire started to erupt at him. Either bouncing off of his very thick armor or shield be pulled out his pistol and fired on the closest targets. Hitting them in the arms that held their guns as they fell over in pain.

He compressed the shield and fired at the ones on the balcony. Quickly hitting them all in their arms as well. He felt several bullets pierce his back as he gritted his teeth in pain. Quickly spinning around and extending the shield once more. "Sniper!" the swat outside quickly jumped in and took cover. "Trajectory?"

"Third building down the street!" several bullets hit near his head. "Fourth floor!" quickly pulling back the pistol he aimed as he saw the glimmer of the snipers scope and fired. Going straight through the scope and hopefully not killing the sniper. "Move move move!" he put the pistol into its slot before turning it into a shotgun.

He moved with the group as they charged through the bank in search of the leader. They turned around the corner as Tony heard loud beeping. "Take cover!" they got behind him as he quickly transformed his weapon into the shield and extended it to its maximum just in time for the bombs to go off. They were pushed back a few feet but quickly got up and started running once more. "Dad! Short range activation!" the armored man quickly got up and went down a separate hallway.

They continued their route but when they were rounding a corner immediately one of them got lit up by heavy gunfire before falling to the ground. They took cover as the gunfire continued. "formation alpha!" the team quickly got into a two by two as the two up front got behind their shields while Tony and another crouched behind them. "Move up!"

They moved out of cover as the gunfire bounced off of their shields. They approached the fortified enemies as Tony popped out and fired a single shot. Catching the closest one in the chest as he took cover. Taking a few more steps he popped up and fired two shots this time catching the last three. They broke formation and reached the doorway to the objective. Soon joined by the man that left them.

"Jenkins?"

"Machine guns." He nodded.

"Formation zeta!" three of them pulled out shields while Tony changed his weapon into a Machine gun. Loading it up while he got behind the three with his dad after he set the charges. When they went off they charged in but the middle immediately feel as a bullet pierced his shield. "Columns!" they separated off as two went to the left and two went to the right.

"Tony I need an estimate!" his father yelled as he jumped out of the corner and did suppressing fire before leaping back.

"22 total! 13 on ground rest are up high on the roof!" Tony yelled. "Time for speedster!" Tony dropped his weapon behind cover as he hit his arm with his chest. Immediately a hissing sound sounded as the armor ejected itself off as his movements became to that of light. He immediately zoomed to the top of the roof and eliminated the top threats without them knowing and dropped down behind the remaining enemies as they spun around prepared to shoot. Only to drop as they got shot.

 **End music**

The team approached him while his dad brought up his arm and typed in several codes causing the simulation to disappear. One of the men threw over his weighted equipment as he put it back on and returned to normal speed. "Well son! Todays the day! Your finally one of the Swat!"


	13. Mike Hanks

**Name:** Mike Hanks

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** Faunus (bat)

 **Hair:** black

 **Eye Color:** blind gray eyes

 **Clothing:** prefers to wear gray blue shorts and a blue short sleeve shirt

 **Emblem:** a blue arc inside of another blue arc which was bigger inside of another one which was bigger. All pointed to the right.

 **Semblance:** only works if with sister. They both grasp either the left or right hand of the other and focus aura into each other. This allows them to be able to see through each other's eyes. This can be used as long as their hands are touching but if the hands break apart they have 10 minutes before the semblance cancels out. Or it can be stopped if the aura is withdrawn from the other by them both.

 **Weapon:** prefers to go into close combat with a sword known as Sickly. It was coated in paralyzing venom obtained from a special Grimm that's hard to find. It replenishes itself as long there's at least the amount as big as the tip of the thumb is still on the blade. Its three and a half feet long and is blue and red with blue being the dominant color.

 **Backstory:** born in a cave with their mother who was raped by a gang she treated both kids like her own and taught them to use Echo location to figure out where everything was. Every sound their body makes creates an echo that bounces off of objects for up to 5 feet so walking is quite easy as well as moving around. Hearing sounds does the same thing and when looking through their eyes when not in their semblance they say it's like a video game.

All they see is complete darkness until they make a sound as it emits from them like a circle. The objects surrounding them become outlined with everything that the sound hits or bounces off of except in an echoing area it messes up their senses leaving them completely blind.

Due to this fact they decided to practice and train with it as they increased the 'see' range up to 20 feet. The only downside is not being able to see long distances and using their echo location they could find faults in objects, hidden switches, or even secret areas that hide stuff.

Mike is usually the quiet one of the twins but set him off and he will be all over you before you could say no… and that's saying something! He prefers actions over words and is known to be slightly more arrogant then his sister. When in a fight though he prefers to be up close and personal and he is able to recognize fighting styles by the sounds made from movements which gives him an ample amount of time to either counter or block.

When they turned 13 their mother never returned from foraging and they left the cave to find the basket that their mother would usually use to keep hold of fruit overturned with some blood nearby. They searched for several days and could only find signs of a fight with bullet casings as well as a fallen gun.

They vowed to find their mother that day and they trained so hard that you wouldn't be able to tell that they were blind. Their semblance though allows them to see long distances but they hardly use it except for times when they need to see far ahead or to see wounds that they were given to either themselves or opponents. When they turned 14 they were given a chance to go to beacon when they were found by a hunter that attacked them on sight.

Said hunter was a racist against Faunus and wanted to take their heads as trophies. Said hunter was also an insane psychopath that had a will to kill all Faunus but was easily defeated while police had followed him by a tracker implant. They were then taken in against their wishes and met with a man that asked them questions before eventually giving them a choice of going to beacon or not…

They chose yes…

Over the years of them using their echoes the only downside they could see from using it so much was the fact they couldn't see colors. Both of them had something different about their echo senses as they called them and Mikes was able to feel the intent of anyone around them which made it useful for being in crowds and protected them both from talking to the wrong people.

A great downside to their echo senses was they had a limit of how much noise they could hear so if they were in a room that's a full on yelling match it would hurt them and make it unable for them to use their sense.


	14. Sam Hanks

**Name:** Sam Hanks

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Faunus (Bay)

 **Hair:** Brown hair in a ponytail

 **Eye Color:** gray blind eyes

 **Clothing:** prefers to wear anything… she's like that but is usually seen in a showing top in a sports top with tight shorts.

 **Emblem:** emblem like her brother Mike Except its red

 **Semblance:** only works if with Brother. They both grasp either the left or right hand of the other and focus aura into each other. This allows them to be able to see through each other's eyes. This can be used as long as their hands are touching but if the hands break apart they have 10 minutes before the semblance cancels out. Or it can be stopped if the aura is withdrawn from the other by them both.

 **Weapon:** uses two twin daggers that are useful for blocking projectiles.

 **Backstory:** backstory is the same as Mike Hanks. The different thing is that she can see ones aura due to the sound waves. She is known as a flirty one and is very protective of her brother due to a past he doesn't like. Betrayed by several girls that he had loved and he paid the price for them but they were beat near death by Sam. They are also the reason why he hardly talks and why she is very protective towards her brother.

Make her mad and she will beat the crap out of you.


	15. Alexander Fifer

**To all my Readers! This is my personal OC for RWBY related activities! He might sound OP but well he explains me greatly.**

 **Name:** Alexander Fifer

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Brown

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Clothing:** wears a trench coat that's black with forest green markings with a black undershirt with the symbol on the front. Also wore black pants and black sneakers. He also wears a Death stroke mask that's forest green on the left and black on the right. Minus the ribbons.

 **Emblem:** forest green circle with a black old looking tree

 **Semblance:** is able to summon alternate personas to battle alongside him as well as switch out with them in his mind. They all have their own clothes, fighting styles, and semblances. He is also able to summon their weapons on will so he's like a walking arsenal as well as borrow a semblance from them but it would be downgraded greatly.

 **Weapon:** wide variety but prefers to use a single sword when fighting by himself. Also prefers to use his second in commands weapons sniper scythe.

 **Backstory:**

Was transported to remnant via a portal when he was 12. Said portal gifted him with a semblance that gave him a reason to bring his randomness to life. Murderous, Caring, Knight, each one of the personas has a name for what stage he was in. he has very many of them so he's a walking armory and army. His second in command is Murderous due an unknown connection to his past.

 **Cowboy** wears a simple black cowboy hat with a green and black button shirt and black pants. He was also wearing simple black boots with a red design on them. Like a phoenix design. He also had on two holsters that looked like they were holding two old fashioned six shooters that are able to pierce aura to do massive damage.

His semblance is speed for 5 seconds which is enough for him to get up to half a mile.

 **Caring** wears a trench coat with a hood which as I said before was black with gold lining. He was also wearing a black shirt with forest green markings. He was also wearing black pants with several pockets and shoes that were black and good. He also had wolf like ears on the top of his head. Well he's a Faunus. His weapons were two swords strapped to his right side one above the other and I could see two holsters stitched into the inside on both sides.

His swords are able to turn into katana's for faster attacks but less power behind them while it's reversed when they are used as swords. He also has two old fashioned python revolvers that have big kickback but great piercing power.

He has no semblance.

 **Pirate** wears a black pirate hat with a torn black shirt that was open in the front showing a six pack with scars covering his chest. He was also wearing white pants with two boots that were a very dark blue. He had two swords on his waist, one on both sides, with also two on his back in an X formation. His sabers can slice through almost anything.

His semblance is the ability to fire an aura cannon that makes him lose all his aura in one shot but decimates anything in front of him.

 **Mis** wears a baseball cap along with a no sleeve shirt which was forest green as well as black and red pants with red being dominant. Also just wearing normal sneakers that were black and neon green. On his waist were many small orbs and he has a bat with him. He was name Mis due to him being the Mischief side.

His bat is almost unbreakable unless superheated to that of the sun. The small orbs can range from nothing to that of a C4 blast. His semblance is strength which is always active so he hits you with that bat or orb… and you're screwed.

 **Smart** wears a simple white short sleeve shirt with black markings on it. He was also wearing simple combat pants which were camouflage which proved to be awesome and was also wearing normal sneakers.

His weapons were any melee weapon that he could hold that he can generate with his own aura. His semblance is high speed aura generation for 10 seconds.

 **Comedy** wears a black jacket with a yellow shirt and wearing black pants. He also had on normal some black shoes. He appeared to have a single holster on his right side with a single black pistol. Said black pistol has the firing power of a shotgun and fires shotgun shells that are put into the hilt.

His semblance is better observation to be able to see openings in others attack.

 **Musical** wears an icy blue shirt on with white pants. The shirt was shirt sleeved and he appeared to have a guitar case on his back which was black. Inside of his guitar case is his guitar axe.

When in guitar mode he can play a song to power up the other personas. And in axe mode… done be on the receiving end.

 **Murderous** wears a black hoodie that was long sleeved and was also wearing a black mask with red markings on it. Also had black pants and black shoes. I could see something bulging on both of his arms to those must be hidden weapons and I also saw several things on his waist that I didn't know. He also had a holster with a silencer next to it with a black pistol. On his back as also a black sniper that reminded me of the one from halo. It looked exactly like it. He does change his clothes at some point but keeps the mask and keeps on wearing black. He is known to always come up with new weapons.

His semblance allows his wounds to heal if he inflicts wounds on another opponent. But in doing so it causes his insanity to break out for as long as there are enemies alive in front of him.

He also had a silenced pistol which was used in case his sniper wasn't useable.

 **Hyper** wears a green jacket with a pink shirt underneath and was also wearing green shorts with a harness holding many capsules. Some of them looked like the frag grenades from halo and plasma grenades from the same game.

He uses basically every grenade from Halo but the spike grenades can turn into hatchets for melee attacks but when they are thrown and they hit something they revert back and then explode.

 **Improve** wears a white shirt with red pants. On his arms were Gauntlets that could expand into shields or extend blades for defense and offense purposes.

His semblance is that he can see any projectile coming at him as well as its trajectory so assassinating him from a distance is a no go.

 **Knight** wears silver knight like armor. His helmet was underneath his left armpit and he had a shield on his back with a sword at his waist.

 **Reck** wears combat boots with camouflage combat shorts, which had very many pockets, and also a camouflage sleeveless shirt. He also had on his waist many small cylinder like containers. Those have got to be able to extend into something. He was nicknamed Reck because he's the Reckless side.

 **Sub** wears a black and red long sleeve shirt, with black being dominant, and black pants. He had a katana sheathed on his back with a black swirly handle which had red in the cracks. He was named Sub due to him being the submissive side. His katana was built for speed and to finish off opponents in one single hit.

He is able to heat himself up and melt things surrounding him or burn opponents that get to close although it needs to warm up first.

 **Def** had white pants with a white shirt and a white jacket. At his sides were two knives which were also in white sheathes. he was named Def due to him being the Defier side. His knives are able to use any dust type and they glow the color of the dust currently in use. They are actually more like daggers than anything else.

His semblance is short range teleportation.

 **Play** has many different colored hair with a mask hanging on his left side by his belt. He wore a Red shirt with Green markings and Black pants with green markings. He had two belts going across his chest in both diagonal ways with many knives on them. Was named Play due to him being the playful. He has throwing knives and regular knives and is very precise with them.

He is able to duplicate any small object he gets in his hands which is why he has so many knives.

 **Samurai** wears black and gold armor which is hard to pierce. He has a katana that can extend up to 5 feet long. The blade is faded gold and the hilt is black.

He has no known semblance.

 **Ninja** wearsall black and the only thing visible is his eyes. He carries around a giant shuriken that's enchanted to take friction and turn it into movement speed but also carries several kunai for ranged or close range attacks.

His semblance is the ability to use shadows to create copies of himself.

 **Halo** wears a defender helmet with infiltrator for main body. For his shoulders he had the EVA variation. Color scheme was the same as the previous two.

He is able to use all the abilities from Halo 4 as well as summon any weapon from said game.

 **Elite** wears a halo three variant and had on a scout helmet with security shoulders and a recon body plate. Main color green with secondary being gold as well as the detail color.

He is able to summon any equipment from Halo 3 as well as summon any weapon from said game.

 **Reach** wears a Halo armor was in a reach variant. His helmet was a mark VI helmet and on his shoulders was a sniper variant. His main body was a tactical LRP. He had on a tactical pad with a med kit on his left thigh and his knees had default variants. Main color was forest green and secondary was gold.

Is able to use every ability from Halo Reach as well as summon any weapon from the game.

 **Plasma** wears the same thing as reach except every corner is rounded to give it a more covenant look.

He is able to use all Covenant weaponry that he summons.

 **Memo** wears white pants, white under shirt, white jacket, white sneakers, and a white fedora. He prefers to stay in the mind to keep control over the memories generated by all the other Personas as well as organize everything.

His semblance allows him to alter, change, restore, or take away memories no matter how destroyed or gone they are.

 **Continued Backstory:** over time in remnant he has kept his other personas a secret and has worked well with them. They each did one job a day to make a living and they all wore masks just so no one can put them together. He was transported to remnant when he was 12 so for 5 years he lived in Remnant by himself with his Personas. Over the years he had gained several other personas and became infected with a Grimm only virus that turns his eyes pure red. Reason why he wears the mask. A drawback of the semblance is whatever wound any of them get… they all get meaning broken bones… they all get said broken bones…

Another bad thing is if one of the persona dies that part of Alexander goes away. Like if Caring dies… he would no longer care for anything… smart… be becomes a idiot.

Not much is known about him to dat.


	16. Arcangel

**Okay I should say another thing. When I have time I will be creating written trailers for every OC or twin OC's that I have made. Arcangel will be one of the first due to my uncanny ability to write about angels and demons.**

 **Name:** Arcangel

 **Age:** 170

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** angel/god hybrid

 **Hair:** white

 **Eye Color:** gold with specks of white

 **Clothing:** blue jeans with white shirt and black biker jacket, biker jacket has no sleeves as well as the shirt. Shirt and biker jacket have slits in the back where wings can get out and get back in. wings are white.

 **Emblem:** a yellow circle with a white cross

 **Semblance:** no semblance

 **Weapon:** wide variety but prefers to use ancient language for powerful attacks and defense

 **Backstory:** born in Heaven with a birth defect of essence. Due to him being part god his life source is forever connected to the amount of god essence he has inside of him. 900 percent of his body is filled with Angel essence which is unnatural for other angels while the last 100 percent is god essence that is slowly degrading.

When he was born he was determined to die when he ran out of God essence. He was taught in the ancient language to defend himself as well as how to fight without weapons and said language. On his arms are runes created by angel essence that stores his many weapons inside of said rune. If he hits the symbol the weapon materializes out of said run in his hands fully loaded and it runs on angel essence as bullets.

A birth defect prevents him from regenerating God essence but instead greatly increases his angel essence generation giving him a seemingly infinite amount of bullets but they have a cool down. On his back is a large rune that holds his godly armor which is only to be used for special circumstances cause it takes away some of his godly essence to use.

His clothes are made to turn into armor when in bad circumstances and was given the job Guardian Angel for 4 contracts. This is unheard of but luckily these four contracts are on a team together that go to beacon to fight demons.

His father is God so he is royalty to any angel and demon. Demons are what his contracts call Grimm and the angels are always at war with the demons.


	17. Daniel Richards

**Name:** Daniel Richards

 **Age:** Unknown but is seemed to be a 10 year old

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** brown

 **Eye Color:** a color wheel of colors

 **Clothing:** prefers to wear black shorts and a colorful white shirt.

 **Emblem:** just a spiral color wheel

 **Semblance:** will be talked about in Backstory

 **Weapon:** will be talked about in backstory

 **Backstory:** a science experiment gone wrong way before the coming of Grimm. Daniel had accidentally consumed an experiment for permanent life and made him stuck as a ten year old… in body and in mind. He outlived everyone and was thought to be dead when a robber robbed the house he lived in and killed his parents.

Ever since he has lived on the streets and used his wits to survive and thrive. When the Grimm came he was taken to an orphanage after almost dying to a Grimm in an abandoned town. He lived there for 20 years before he escaped before he could be taken away and tested as to why he didn't age.

He was on the run for a long time before he was cornered by several police officers that claimed he was going to be helped… that was when a semblance appeared… a boy 7 years older than him stepped out of the wall next to him as he protected Daniel from the police. That was until he found out what the police said was true and brought him with them.

But the boy that protected him disappeared only to always reappear when he was afraid and it was determined that said boy was going to be him when he was 17. Because of this… adoptive parents were afraid to adopt him in fear of angering his older self. That was until he was adopted by a man and a woman who were in Vales military force… high up in fact to only need to take orders from one person.

Over time they helped him train and stuff but whatever they trained him in the knowledge went straight to his 17 year old self. Over time he gained an 18 year old self as well as a 19 year old self. That was when he stopped getting any more older selves and whenever he was afraid his 17 year old self would always appear and sooth his fear. When he was angry his 18 year old self would always come and calm him down. When he's sad his 19 year old self would help.

They were skilled in close combat but a downside was if Daniel got hurt or got a scar it would appear on them as well as feel the pain of what occurred. Also gain the wounds of what happened. He was home alone when a military woman knocked on the door and he answered… both of his adoptive parents were killed by Grimm… behind her was a man in a green suit.


	18. Yin

**Name:** Yin

 **Age:** unknown

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** unknown

 **Hair:** even combination of white and black

 **Eye Color:** the symbol of Yin and Yang is what his eyes look like

 **Clothing:** black short sleeve shirt with a white leather jacket above it. Wears white pants with lots of black markings and prefers to wear sneakers that are also black and white.

 **Emblem:** the yin and Yang symbol

 **Semblance:** any power known about him is instead inherited powers.

 **Weapon:** prefers to wield many hilts inside of his jacket. Weapons were made to symbolize the movie Star wars when he and his sister had first seen it. Deeming the weapons perfect a hilt was created for every color of the spectrum and each weapon is able to separate into a total of three hilts that extend. One is a lighter color and the other is a darker color while the third is the original.

Meaning in total there 99 sabers that are each enchanted to be a coin inside of the jacket. Each one is seemingly magnetized and can only be taken off by Yin. To extend it its flipped into the air as it turns into a hilt and when caught it emits the light based weapon. To put it away there's a small knob to be twisted before being thrown into the air as it turns back into a coin.

He prefers to use the black and white hilts to fight opponents and is able to use his life essence to control other weapons to surround him. The light from the weapons does not harm him as it only goes solid when he touches it.

 **Backstory:** is said to be the darkness in the very beginning of creation… had a sister named Yang who gave herself up to keep the balance and passed her powers and weapons over to Yin. Since that occurred he is able to control the darkness in people as well as the light. Only goes to different dimensions in case he feels the need to assist one of the worlds… he was always the one to eliminate those who emit pure darkness in worlds they are unneeded. The world of Remnant was hidden from his sight due to it being shrouded in darkness.

But he saw it when he detected a glimpse of hope and will come from a dimension he never knew. This brought him to the world in search of the one that gave the planet so much hope and will and to find out why this occurred. He has kept the balance in all dimensions until this one appeared seemingly from oblivion.

When he first arrived he immediately killed a being made of pure darkness as it evaporated into the shadows. This was strange to him as to the reason that whenever he killed something with too much light or darkness it would disappear into Oblivion. This made him begin his second task as to what has occurred…

In the beginning there were two worlds always shrouded in light and darkness. His sister was given the word of light but he had no world or dimension to stay in… he eventually figured out that this was said world… but then his mission went back to his previous one… why was there hope… in a world full of darkness…


	19. Ore

**Name:** Ore

 **Age:** unknown

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** human… maybe…

 **Hair:** its metallic like silver… literatly.

 **Eye Color:** shines like platinum

 **Clothing:** combat jeans with a sleeveless white shirt

 **Emblem:** white circle with a gold bar

 **Semblence:** used to have one

 **Weapon:** entire body

 **Backstory:** was kidnapped by a crazed scientist and was accidentally pushed into a vat of living metal when he tried to escape. Many years passed until the living ore was drained by new scientists that repurposed the facility. Not knowing what anything was they drained everything into safety deposites and found him at the bottom of the large vat.

Taken away while he was unconscious to the hospital he was eventually determined to be dead until he woke up unexpectedly. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise when he sat up. It was determined that every sign of life was taken away. He was inside of the vat for 50 years as his body underwent a transformation that turned him into a living metal. Able to morph his body into objects as well as turn his body into a living weapon. Also able to absorb other technologys to gain different weapons but they cant have to much technology or else he will go into massive pain as his body spurges the object.

Due to the incident he has no memory of his past or how old he was when he fell in. he doesn't remember his name and was instead given the name Ore for his metallic body and was tested until eventually determined safe.


	20. Yuvin Suzuki

**This OC is not my own but the reviewer named Martyn in the review section. What's black is the stuff I made and what's gray is the stuff Martyn made.**

 **Name:** Yuvin Suzuki

 **Age:** **17**

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** Faunus ( **Vampire** bat)

 **Hair:** **neat brown hair**

 **Eye Color:** **blood red**

 **Clothing:** **blood red long sleeve shirt with darker blood red jeans. Also has black sneakers and wears red overpowered sunglasses due to his eyes being sensitive to light. Will be explained in backstory.**

 **Emblem:** **gray circle with a black bat head**

 **Semblance:** unknown

 **Weapon:** giant Doctor Needle named Devil Doctor. **Needle enchanted to absorb and contain another's aura for as long as the needle touches. Is held on back in a strap as the actual needle is one and a half feet long while the container is 3 feet long and 3 fourths of a foot thick in diameter. The doctor needle keeps the aura fresh and in a state of inanimation like a comatose and can be injected into others to regain their aura and or to begin healing wounds.**

 **It can also be used to turn the aura inside into a liquefied status and be drinkable. All aura he takes he turns into liquid and stores it in a fresh container. Why will be explained in backstory.**

 **Backstory:** **he is a timid Vampire bat Faunus with the fear of blood. Needing some type of substance to survive besides blood he realized Aura did the same thing. All that needed to happen was the object he wanted to eat needed to be injected with his weapon which he designed for this purpose.**

 **He needs to consume several ounces of aura infused food a day. He only eats fruit and vegetables because there is a chance the meat he might eat would contain some blood in it. When he consumes blood he would go on a crazy onslaught for more blood for an hour. But that depends if he gets more blood. If he has more blood before the hour is up the hour timer will restart. It's the reason why he stores the aura he gets in a fight for future use because if he's hungry enough he will revert to a blood sucker until he feasts… he needs to be knocked out if this happens and have some of the liquid forced down his throat.**

 **The reason why he wears blood red clothes is because it also happens if he sees blood. The red sunglasses help keep the light out as well as make blood look like a splotch of ink. Even though he's timid he can at times get a short boost of bravery but even then that will disappear if it's against someone's larger then him.**

 **He isn't buff much but is buff enough to cause some damage with his weapon. When he fights he turns into a completely different person that's very brutal but not brutal enough to break bones or cause blood to come out.**


	21. Sapphire Smith

**Name:** Sapphire Smith

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** human

 **Hair:** sapphire blue

 **Eye Color:** Golden eyes

 **Clothing:** black sleeveless shirt with a sapphire blue leather jacket. Also has black jeans and wears a black and sapphire blue hat backwards.

 **Emblem:** an oval Sapphire

 **Semblance:** Molecular construction

 **Weapon:** does not have one but prefers to us semblance in a fight.

 **Backstory:** when born it was determined he would be an engineer due to his genetics. Molecular construction is the ability to summon a vehicle or weapon that's made in the mind… his so happens to be a McClaren P1… his dad was a mechanic and told him everything a car needed and what he recommended he built in his mind. At the age of 15 he was allowed to get a driver's license due to his semblance but was given the rule to only use his semblance in combat.

His car has titanium armor along with an assortment of weapons including two light machine guns that pop out of the front sides, a triple firebomb mortar that pops out of the trunk. Two single use decimator rockets, kills anything organic, that pop out of the headlights, shielding that can take quite a few heavy hits. As well as many more assortments of weapons. The car is connected to his aura. If the car takes a hit depending on the force of the hit takes away his aura.

The car I should now say has its main color a Cobalt color while the other color is black. The shield stays up for a total of either 30 explosive hits, 15 aura hits, meaning enhanced punches, 14 high caliber bullets, or very many melee hits and regular bullets. Dust does not affect the shield but it does have a timeout of 10 to 20 minutes.

When he turned 17 he started sneaking out of the house at night and entered illegal drag races to earn money. He had been arrested several times and had been warned if he did it again he would be sent to jail.

If he doesn't have his car he is prone to run away due to him being very reliant on his car as well as his inability to fight well. He does keep assault rifle slash sword with his just in case but he is very reliant on his semblance. The car is longer than it should be so it has 4 doors and is very high tech inside. Scanners, ammunition amount, shield levels, car integrity, many things inside.

His mom died when he was 11 due to a cold so he was forever home alone with his car as he turned slightly crazy. He became a weapons nut at the age of 15 when he was allowed to drive the car. The more he drove it the better driver he became as well as the many tactics he came up with. Eliminating Grimm were easy due to their nature but in small fights against other human beings it was difficult.


	22. Jason

**Name:** Jason

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** black

 **Eye Color:** blood red

 **Clothing:** Black leather biker jacket with a dark grey undershirt. Black pants with black sneakers. Also has a black Jason mask and it still has the red markings. Has two machetes that are magnetized by the hilt to his belt, one on both sides. Also has two tactical knives on his belt next to those in sheaths.

Inside are two throwing hatchets inside of his jacket, one on both sides, also keeps lots of wire in his back pockets that are near unbreakable. Also has an axe on his back that's connected to him by a strap.

 **Emblem:** a bloodied regular Jason mask

 **Semblance:** Second Soul

 **Weapon:** Two machetes, two throwing Hatchets, two tactical knives, and one fire axe.

 **Backstory:** beaten since he was just a baby as he grew up his pain tolerance is that where he feels nothing from everything. Hit by car hardly hurts, stabbed hardly hurts, shot, hardly hurts. Due to this he became cold in nature and also keeps all of his emotions locked up except for anger.

It takes a lot to anger him but when he's mad he will beat you within an inch of death. Arrested for said beatings multiple times which increased his beatings. He watched the Jason movies every day as he slowly saw the truth behind why his parents beat him. Soon he was given the chance to go to the world of Remnant but with the con of hosting a soul that was created to be like Jason.

A killer…

He accepted and immediately made a deal with this second soul as said soul can take over whenever he is killed. Like the Jason in the movies he despises firearms and prefers close range weapons as well as many downgraded powers of Jason.

He has the ability of minor teleportation and can teleport up to 300 feet but it wastes a lot of his energy to do which he improved on since he came to remnant.

He also has minor immortality meaning if he's shot or given a fatal stab he would come back with increased strength for 10 minutes. The way to bypass this is if the entire body is decimated to nothing. This will be explained why in the next power.

He also has high speed regeneration for 1 minute after he comes back from being killed and has a lesser healing factor after 5 minutes of obtaining a wound.

He also has minor super strength and super durability which is kind of OP but has been downgraded to the point of decapitating people with a single punch… or ripping off limbs. That's about it… the second soul was named Voorhees by Jason due to him already being named Jason.

The second soul is hardly talkative in the beginning only knowing few words which include kill, them, and all. But as time progresses he learns more words. When Voorhees takes over he is like Jason from the movies… his kills are always creative. Punch a head off… cut a head off with a hatchet. Many things…

His aura is special in a way. It only comes out when Voorhees takes control for some reason.


	23. Amethyst Ama

**Name:** Amethyst Ama

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** long Amethyst

 **Eye Color:** Amethyst

 **Clothing:** Black Royal Muscle Armour Set except the bottom half is a black armored battle skirt. Her arms also have armor on her elbows as she is still able to bend them. Same is for her knees.

 **Emblem:** Gold Greek helmet looking right

 **Semblance:** Fire armor, able to set armor on fire with golden flames. Hurting whoever gets close for 10 minutes.

 **Weapon:** Kopis Sword with Brass Handle and a Greek circular shield.

 **Backstory:** was a little girl when she lost her dad to Grimm. That was when she begun training to become a huntress. She was told stories about the Greek and romans and decided to take their fighting style and make it her own. She is known as the Godly Greek when she is in a fight nowadays.

She give no mercy in fights and prefers to not talk at all… she is sensitive though about her breasts… she is a about a size B and if she's called flat or if anyone makes fun of her breasts her semblance will go out of control and she will become even more brutal then she already is. She has little friends due to her over dedication to training.

Always coming up with new fighting techniques to add to her own and is determined to be the best huntress she could be. In the beginning she used to be friendly with everyone but when her father died she begun to say she had no time for friends… her mother tried her best to get friends for her but they always ended badly… with them getting mad enough to make fun of her breast size and her beating the living hell out of them.

There is another reason why she doesn't have any friends and one of those is because the one she used to love… broke her heart… leaving her in sadness and despair for a week and when she fought in combat class that was what begun her no mercy rule.


	24. Alexandrite Aarons

**Name:** Alexandrite (Alex) Aarons

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Alexandrite

 **Eye Color:** crystal Alexandrite… normally.

 **Clothing:** prefers to wear a tight upper shirt that's alexandrite with tight a mage skirt that's black. Also has a black mage hat.

 **Emblem:** an Alexandrite staff

 **Semblance:** magic

 **Weapon:** an almost unbreakable wooden staff.

 **Backstory:** born to a family that could control aura like magic she had mastered it at the age 10… she is able to manipulate the aura of the surrounding area to create spells with them. If mixed with crushed dust she can use elemental spells which cause more damage.

Is a fun loving girl and prefers to fight at a range then get up close. Her body has no pain tolerance even with her intense training to learn magic. A simple hit would feel very painful and she is especially well with rapid attacks.

She lives with her brother and parents in Vacuo and is shy when she meets someone she is unsure of. Her fun loving nature has made her a friend of all she met in Vacuo as well as a good fighter. But even then she is fearful of pain so every time she thinks she's going to be hit she flinches. Something a good mage cannot let happen due to it breaking their concentration. When she turned 16 though her family and her moved to Vale.

She was heartbroken when she left all of her friends behind as her shy self-took over and she hid from anyone she met in Vale. She also has minor control over dust so then she can ignite it at will if needed.


	25. Aquamarine Amelia

**Name:** Aquamarine (Aqua) Amelia

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** messy Aquamarine hair (Rapunzel's hair in the end of the movie of Tangled)

 **Eye Color:** Aquamarine

 **Clothing:** adidas Toque 13 Jersey instead with the emblem on the right breast with very tight black and white soccer shorts. Also wears cleats that dampen the pain of the weapon she uses.

 **Emblem:** a soccer ball

 **Semblance:** instant speed for 3 seconds.

 **Weapon:** an enchanted soccer ball where the black is dust infused metal.

 **Backstory:** was a member of the soccer team of Signal but was kicked out due to unknown reasons. Due to her love of Soccer she started to become a huntress that was good with using an enchanted and dust infused soccer ball. She trained with it greatly as she gained the strength needed to have her weapon do major damage.

Each black area on the ball is dust infused metal. Thanks to her special cleats if she kicks it it doesn't activate the dust. 6 of the black areas are infused with fire dust while the other 6 is infused with ice dust. When either hit it creates an explosion of that dust.

Her kick sends the soccer ball at the speed of almost 100 miles an Hour. Meaning it's going to leave a pretty nasty bruise and has a chance to break the bone with the amount of force given combined with the metal on the soccer ball. The soccer ball weighs with the metal 10 pounds combined with the metal. The metal is also in the center of the soccer ball.

She was a great soccer player but when she turned huntress in training? Fear which way the ball comes at you.

She has two other sisters that love her dearly but reject her ways of becoming a huntress. Her big sister is a professional baseball player while her younger sister is a volleyball player. Every time they see each other they annoy her for an hour about how dangerous becoming a huntress is but they do respect that she is using her soccer skills as a weapon, but she always denies what they are saying.

She is a great soccer player but has some… things against boys… they always got together with her because of her Breasts and looks… and they ended horribly… the last one she had she was almost raped until her older sister found them and almost killed the boy she was with.

Ever since she was always uneasy around boys and never thought she would find love again. Also due to this whenever she fought a boy in combat class he always ended up having to go to the infirmary due to that being the only place she wasn't afraid of them.

When the event occurred her older sister took time off to always be with her out of school in case another event of the kind happened to her. They bonded greatly and when she turned 17 her two sisters finally gave up trying to talk her out of it.

Her soccer ball is enchanted to bounce off of every surface without losing its kinetic energy in the process. The harder she kicks the faster it bounces and combine that with her semblance which can be used every 3 seconds as well as lasts every 3 seconds she can do devastating combos that will drop her opponent's aura in seconds.


	26. Citrine Cores

**Name:** Citrine Cores

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Fishtail Citrine hair, hangs over her left shoulder

 **Eye Color:** Citrine

 **Clothing:** Camouflage pants that are tight but loose enough where movements are easy. White sports bra that shows not too much and not too little and has no straps due to its tightness being enough to keep it up.

 **Emblem:** Citrine colored clenched fist

 **Semblance:** Ice Fist, ice covers her metal glove and freezes where it hits momentarily. Primarily used to stop movements to quickly immobilize and take down opponents. Best way to combat is with fire dust or a fire semblance.

 **Weapon:** metal gloves that stop just before the wrist

 **Backstory:** lived with two military men after both her parents died in duty… she was trained to take out opponents quickly as years went by but is very sensitive towards her Breasts… being C size it made her the target for a bunch of perverts… which ended up getting their dicks broken by her… and it also made her think every male alive is a pervert and disgusting. Much like the Greek goddess Artemis.

The metal gloves combined with her semblance cause massive damage and help her take down opponents quickly. Due to her also being raised by military she is an expert at close combat and wished to join the military at the age of 17. But she was denied for one reason… cause she gives no mercy to those she fights and has almost no honor.

Ever since that happened she begun becoming a huntress at that age so she could still help people. She applied for a combat school but was denied for her being over age greatly and she couldn't be accepted into the older combat school having no training from a previous combat school.

Due to that she started to fight in an illegal boxing ring to earn Lien to live her life.


	27. Diamond Dozens

**Name:** Diamond Dozens

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** White

 **Eye Color:** Crystalized white

 **Clothing:** Diamond blue and white strapless dress (alternate is a diamond blue hoodie with white jeans. Prefers to also wear sneakers.

 **Emblem:** White heart diamond

 **Semblance:** Skin of Diamonds, her entire body turns as hard as diamonds for 30 seconds.

 **Weapon:** has blades in the dress that extend when she flares her aura. Also has a simple katana when she is in her alternate.

 **Backstory:** born to the wealthiest family in Atlas but hates her family for several reasons… one reason is because they are inbred another reason is because of their discrimination against Faunus. Due to their large amounts of money they are the most powerful family in Atlas and they get away with almost anything.

She has three brothers who are just as bad as their parents. One is an unknown rapist against Faunus, another is power hungry, and finally one who steals. They are all older than her with the rapist being the youngest boy at 18, the power hungry being the oldest at 20, and finally the middle being the thief.

She is to be married to her older brother due to the family all being inbred and she had no say in the matter. She is forced to always wear the dress she despises so much as well as learn how to fight to protect her would be husband. She escapes from their large mission about once a week in her alternative outfit as she has friends outside of the mansion.

She is a pure hearted soul who will fight to protect her friends and hates her family's name but stays with them to keep her friends safe. What she doesn't know is that she is followed by a hired mercenary that was hired by her father to watch her wherever she goes. Due to said mercenary needing the money to survive and give medicine to his family he kept the job even though he hated it so much.

Her father is a vile man that has 3 lovers against the council of Atlas's approval and they are all pregnant and are the same way like him. She is a skilled fighter and does everything her family asks of her. She is going to be wed off on her own birthday which is on April 18…


	28. Garnet Gots

**Okay quick thing… my mind is going crazy with classes and until I get to spring break or something I might not be able to do the stories like I wish I was doing. I am so sorry about the developments that have occurred but it's my life and I need to pass school. Thank all for understanding and this is MLP Brony fifer signing off… Chow…**

 **PS… expect at least one OC every day hopefully… again sorry.**

 **Name:** Garnet Gots

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** Faunus (Red Fox)

 **Hair:** red Garnet

 **Eye Color:** Red Garnet

 **Clothing:** Tight red Garnet sports shorts with a red garnet bra when it's nighttime. Prefers to have a half black and half garnet red shirt in the daytime. Small upper jacket that goes up to her elbows that is black.

 **Emblem:** a swirling red fox which is on the back of her jacket.

 **Semblance:** enhanced senses, always active as her senses are always enhanced greatly.

 **Weapon:** will be explained.

 **Backstory:** She works as a waitress at a both species store and loves nature. She has the tail and ears of the red fox and both things are very sensitive to wind. Reason why she keeps her ears hidden in her hoods jacket when she's not working. Her tail is about half as sensitive as her ears. When she isn't working at the restaurant she is a maid for a medium class family.

She may not know it but she had fallen for their son. They were Faunus and were hated by most humans that knew them but they were greatly respected by Faunus. On a normal summer day she was helping clean the upper floors when she heard yelling downstairs. She continued her work until there was a loud gunshot downstairs followed by a few others. Instantly the boy she had fallen for had burst into the room and ushered her into the closet.

After several minutes several men in masks burst into the room and instantly shot the boy 3 times in the chest. Before the men left they set the room on fire as they left. She burst out of the closet before seeing him with his unmoving eyes on top of the blood stained bed. They were like family to her and he was the one that broke her shy nature.

After mourning for a few minutes she quickly grabbed his emblem, due to him being a huntsmen in training, as well as his weapon which were two gauntlets that fit the arm of the wearer. She quickly grabbed what was most important to the family and left the house.

After getting home and placing the items in a momentary area she begin training in private… only leaving to go be a waitress as her shy nature returned. She vowed to get revenge for her friend and his family…


	29. Lapis Looker

**Name:** Lapis Looker

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Twin ponytail that's lapis colored

 **Eye Color:** Lapis

 **Clothing:** wears cobalt Thunderbolt armor from Skyrim.

 **Emblem:** lapis colored lapis from minecraft.

 **Semblance:** Inner power, is able to call upon her inner power to give her super strength and speed for about 20 minutes. But after wards any injury she sustains while like this increases tenfold in pain and worsens greatly. Which is why she has trained herself to dodge attacks better and more efficiently. Her semblance is a last resort though.

 **Weapon:** two swords on one hilt. One on both sides and its lapis and silver.

 **Backstory:** was born to a family that has royal descent. While out working at a simple antique shop during the breach her parents were in the center of it. She was given rare and antique armor from her boss to get revenge before his passing leaving the shop in her care.

She is a treasure hunter and sells what she thinks is useless and keeps what she thinks is unique. Her armor makes it so her aura takes less damage then what she would receive. It make look to revealing but she has trained enough in it where it feels right to wear it everywhere. She is respected for her Grimm hunting and is known to take several people at a time hunting Grimm at their request. She has a quick temper but has good patience.

When she fights her weapon is able to turn into two twin swords for combo attacks. She is very precise in close combat without her weapons but is even deadlier with them if you're a Grimm. She was given a request by the Vacuo training academy but denied for one reason…

Because when given a tour Faunus discrimination was great there but realized that quickly as soon as she was shown the mess hall during lunch time. Due to that she declined the request.


	30. Moonstone Marker

**Name:** Moonstone (Moon) Marker

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Faunus (Scorpion)

 **Hair:** Moonstone grey

 **Eye Color:** Moonstone orange

 **Clothing:** prefers to wear a black cloak that covers his entire body. Also prefers to always have his hood up. Reason being is because he likes to keep his Scorpion tail hidden. He also has three belts on him, two going diagonally across his chest in an X and one on his waist. The ones on his chest have 10 throwing knives in total. On his belt he has 10 syringes filled with toxin. Underneath the belts is a black muscle shirt and he usually keeps the belts hidden with a zip up black hoodie. He also keeps that hood up under the Cloaks hood.

Normal black pants are the last part of his sets of clothes.

 **Emblem:** a black scorpion tail curled up. It's an emblem he keeps in pins that he leaves behind on his job completions.

 **Semblance:** Coated toxin, his entire body, skin only, is covered in the same toxin that is covered on the throwing knives he owns. This is because he harvests his semblance to keep his toxin to reapply to his throwing knives and ammunition. The toxin saps at whoever touches the blades or the bullets hit aura but is greatly reduced if it's coated on something other than his skin.

 **Weapon:** he has two reversed pistols meaning when he holds it the trigger is in the same place but the barrel is on the bottom. Meaning the punches he throws he can pull the trigger and fire a bullet at the same time. Prefers to fire a bullet into his opponent's skull from under the jaw as he throws the last punch. The pistol shoots .45 ACP bullets which is highly used by police and military.

His throwing knives he hardly cares about but has them for show. But when he does have them he keeps good care of them.

The syringes on him are filled with different amount of doses depending on the situation. Going from paralyzation to deadly. Every time he uses them he harvests his own venom and make then potent enough for their placement on the belt. The last three on the left are the only ones able to kill. The third in takes 5 minutes before it kills the host, the second 3 minutes, and finally the first kills them instantly.

 **Backstory:** born in the deserts of Vacuo to a Faunus father and human mother he was taught that scorpion Faunus were some of the most hated. Due to their toxin of course. His father was a mercenary and due to him being his son he joined what his father called the male business. Due to his father also being a mercenary.

He was taught the five rules of being a mercenary…

Rule 1… don't endanger innocents…

Rule 2… only kill those that deserve it…

Rule 3… be efficient…

Rule 4… don't show emotion on the job…

Rule 5… those who bleed… can be killed.

These were drilled into his mind as he was trained secretly. His father had voided a contract because he had fallen in love with his mother. She loved them both dearly and respected the male business but was very strict about them in danger.

One of their contracts had a knife… you would be yelled at. That's how strict… his father took him on his own jobs at the age of 10 and killed his first at the age of 12 earning himself the name Death Stalker… named after the deadly Grimm and scorpion. Every week he would choose a high paying contract and complete it the next day.

When he moved to Vale from the deserts of Vacuo his name was the most feared of the Mercenary group that resided in Vale. He proceeded to then do a total of 3 contracts a week to let the world know of where he now was.

One of his best weapons… was his tail… he was known for using toxin and poison to kill but his tail was a secret everywhere. Due to him being born outside of a hospital he has no records except for a kill count. His tail was always hidden and he has a different fighting style if he used it other than his other style.

The tail is strong enough to lift him off the ground and stand up straight and is nigh impenetrable. He can block bullets easily with it and uses its reach of 10 feet, because it can condense down to 4 feet when compressed, to wrap around opponents and pull them in within fist range.

Combine the force of 1260Ib with his Faunus heritage he would decimate many in close combat. He is also trained in close combat by his mother due to her needing to learn it because of his father's name, the Marksmen Marker. Not a good name due to it corresponding with his last name. When Moon is just out in town for different purposes he changes his last name slightly to Mark instead of Marker.

His tail requires enough strength to lift him due to him being almost 200 pounds, almost all of it is muscle, so getting hit by the tail will most likely result in either broken flesh… or a broken bone to match.


	31. Morganite Montrow

**Name:** Morganite (Morgan) Montrow

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** Faunus (Dove)

 **Hair:** Long Straight love pink hair

 **Eye Color:** Eyes are weird in one way… the Irises are shaped like a Heart and are a love pink.

 **Clothing:** a cloak that covers her entire body that is white and has a hood she prefers to keep her wings hidden in the hood. Underneath is a simple short sleeve pink shirt with shorts with two white hearts, one on both sides.

 **Emblem:** a love pink heart with a small crack in the middle.

 **Semblance:** able to detect love and hatred wherever she goes. With this it help her identify the intentions of others.

 **Weapon:** has a double barrel shotgun that can turn into a rifle. Bullets are infused with fire dust.

 **Backstory:** when she was born she was immediately given to an orphanage due to her eyes. As she grew up she for some reason had a vast knowledge of how love works and why it goes away. When she turned 15 she helped couples get past their differences due to her semblance also showing her why the love bloomed. She warned those that had ill intentions towards the other which made her also get many enemies.

She lived in Atlas until she was forced to run do to mercenaries coming after her. She had enough lien to travel around but decided to go to vale to start anew. Her wings are high in the black market for the fact there are rumors that they could give whoever owns them everlasting happiness which made her the target of assassins and mercenaries that were hired to bring the wings back.

This begun when she was 10 years old as some of her friends gave their lives just so she could live. To them she was more worth it to die then have her dead. She has an easy relaxed attitude but goes dark when someone makes fun of her eyes. She isn't one for hostility's but will do what she can to protect those she cares about and protect the honor of the ones that died for her.

In truth she became her own assassin when she turned 17. This was due to the fact that she had finally decided to hunt down the payer of the assassin that killed her friends when she was 10… but ever since that event she was afraid of getting new friends due to what might happen to them if they stayed by her side.


	32. Onyx Onkle

**Name:** Onyx Onkle

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Onyx

 **Eye Color:** Midnight Blue

 **Clothing:** wears black Nightingale armor from Skyrim but is onyx colored

 **Emblem:** Helmet made into a cross

 **Semblance:** none

 **Weapon:** Broadsword

 **Backstory:** Born in the underground of Mountain Glenn 17 years before team RWBY ever stumbled upon the place he was born to a couple who were exiled from society. Both of them hated and betrayed by the ones they loved they passed the hatred of said people onto their son who lived with them.

They were killed when he was 12 when the White Fang arrived and were about to kill him until a certain someone thought he would be good to have in their control. Trained to hate other humans he was given the name Black Night when he turned 17. He was then shown to the other factions of the white fang and became their one wild card in case anything went wrong.

He was collecting food for them in the city of vale when the breach occurred. He fought off the Grimm that attacked him and when he found out what had happened with his so called family… he became even colder to the human race… but when he tried to return to the white fang… they found him at fault for what occurred… so they ordered for him to be killed on sight…

Now on the run from his supposed family he got one goal in mind…

To kill the ones responsible for what they did…

To kill the ones that had caused the plan to go ahead of schedule…

To kill the four girls and old man…


	33. Opal Ocular

**Name:** Opal Ocular

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** female

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Every small group of strands is a different color and prefers to wear her hair in a long ponytail that goes down to her waist.

 **Eye Color:** eye color changes depending on the way she is acting.

Red – Angry

Blue – Sad

Yellow – Confused

Brown – Fun loving

Purple – Energized

Green – Happy

Orange – Cocky

Pink – Loving

Black – Enraged – would not recommend cause she loses control of everything about herself

White – eased

 **Clothing:** a fun loving cheerleader skirt and top

 **Emblem:** a color wheel with a black border

 **Semblance:** Electricity… can power anything she touches

 **Weapon:** will be explained.

 **Backstory:** fun loving girl turned lollipop chainsaw… her weapon is a staff with chainsaws on both ends… both chainsaw is 3 feet long while the hilt is extendable and able to disconnect to become two parts. One chainsaw on both. Her weapon is powered by her semblance.

She is an incredible acrobatic but does have one thing wrong with her… when her eye color changes is shows what she is currently acting like. Like lollipop chainsaw she has a very big love for lollipops but her semblance is what causes the eye color changes. It affected her brain greatly when she realized this and at first when her eye color changed it hurt a lot but over the years since then she feels no pain when they change.

She prefers to always have her weapon with her and is semi crazy about it… like she speaks to it and it speaks back…

Which is ironically true. Given the soul of a Grimm by accident it absorbs the blood of the Grimm it kills and makes it stronger and sharper with everyone. Meaning it eventually might cut something that looks at it… it might! It is will! No it won't… nope…

But even then she has a crazy love for killing Grimm in sadistic ways for unknown reasons. She also has this maniacal laugh that has scared many Grimm before. She is known as the Crazed Chainsaw for reasons… she is very agile even with her Chainsaw staff and is a force to be reckoned with. Her strength is with that of a full grown Ursa times 3.

The only thing that rivals her love of lollipops… is her Chainsaw staff which has been named Chain…


	34. Paraiba Plades

**Name:** Paraiba (Iba) Plades

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Vivid blue

 **Eye Color:** green

 **Clothing:** Black biker jacket with a white undershirt with his family's crest, three swords crossing each other in a triangle position, by that I mean all going inwards. Wears simple blue jeans.

 **Emblem:** swords going over one another in a circle with a star in the middle also made from swords. Is of the back of his biker jacket.

 **Semblance:** Dance of Blades…

 **Weapon:** three weapons on his back, all three katana's. Four on his waist, two short swords and two regular swords.

 **Backstory:** comes from a line of weapon masters… their genetics made it so the generations would have the same semblance but stronger each time… but it would end on a random generation… it is said that he didn't get the semblance of his family but it also is not known if so…

He is an expert swordsman and despises all of modern weapons. His Semblance allows him to control blades weapons but prefers to use it on swords due to that being his strong suit. It's also the reason why he has so many weapons as well as many stored all around Vale. He is a swords smith as well which is why he has many of them and he keeps them all… from bad to perfection. He has been making them since the age of 10 and he makes many every single day since he turned 10.

He turned 18 the day he was given a request to go to a certain school meaning he has created over 5000 swords due to him being very efficient in making them in large bunches. Though it is said that he can only control 7 at a time which is why he has that many always on him. The ones he has on him are the ones given to him from past generations of his family. Each one infused with a different type of dust that ignites when pulled out…

He is good at using every blade but prefers to use them in combinations or all at once due to his linage. To be truly considered a Plades he must win a great tournament or achieve a great feat that no one of his linage has done… and his eyes are set on winning the Vytal Festival Tournament…


	35. Pearl Panch

**Name:** Pearl (Perry) Panch

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Faunus (Whale)

 **Hair:** Blue-Gray and kind of spiky

 **Eye Color:** Pearls

 **Clothing:** no sleeve jacket red jacket with a popped up collar with cut up jeans (when he's working he wears a simple butler suit)

 **Emblem:** a Black anchor which is on the back of his jacket

 **Semblance:** if he drenches himself in water his stamina returns tenfold as well as endurance. Only downside is that when it wears off or the longer he uses it the soreness increases tenfold. Which is why he limits himself to using it for 1 hour a day and only twice a day.

 **Weapon:** a giant anchor that's the size of him. (Looks like Mr. Krabs house in SpongeBob but the two prongs are longer, the middle is also longer.

 **Backstory:** Born on a cruise liner it was the only place he ever was. His mother died at birth and his father cared for his ship more than his own son… so he was basically raised by the entire staff on the ship. When his semblance was discovered it became known that he could wield any sized weapon…

So he chose the anchor. When he turned 15 he became the ships best fighter. The cruise liner was for hunters in training as well as current, retired, or veteran hunters which is why. He was also in charge of the ships best training regime. Even all of his achievements didn't get his father's attention has he paid little to what his son did. His father was human while his mother was a whale Faunus.

That's where he already gets his incredible strength from… as well as a great urge to eat shrimp all the time. He always has a bag on him with many kinds of shrimp. Thankfully the cruise liner is also known for its vast majorities of shrimp as well as catching them as well. To protect from Water Grimm the ship has many defenses including its passengers.

Taking out the ship would require a leviathan Grimm the size of Beacon. He has many friends in the staff on the ship and worked hard enough where he works one day, break day, and then work again in a continuous pattern.

He does help out the staff even on his break days which they thank him for… but they always try to find some way to get him to do something else for a change… which means it never works and then he helps them anyway…

Meaning his break days are still work days but doing different work… so basically he's a workaholic.


	36. Peridot Pinit

**Name:** Peridot (Erid) Pinit

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Faunus (Bee)

 **Hair:** Black and yellow

 **Eye Color:** has beelike eyes but they are peridot

 **Clothing:** Peridot short sleeve shirt with a black sip up hoodie. Prefers to keep his face shrouded in mystery. Also has black pants with a black belt. On his belt are a bunch of vials filled with pollen.

 **Emblem:** a black bee

 **Semblance:** Honeycomb

 **Weapon:** two twin daggers both known as Needle and Stinger.

 **Backstory:** is a renowned Florist and owns his own flower shop. His semblance turns him into a literal beehive where he can't survive without bees. He has his own hive living inside of him. They live in his organs and act like blood cells. Attacking whoever attacks their home as well as doing what he wishes. If they die he feels pain in his body so he has to be careful with what he does with them. His lungs are the egg chambers that hatch more and more bees so he had to create an area just for him and his bees. He was the queen of the hive due to his semblance.

Wherever he went the bees followed. He still had blood but his body ran almost purely on pollen. Which is why he has many vials of it on his body. He needs one full vial a day to keep going and he accepts that. The bees are like his family due to them saving him when he was a baby from a fire. He repays them by giving them as much pollen as they need while also at the same time becoming something he loved to do greatly.

There are several types of bees that reside in him. The first and primary are the workers… they leave his body to collect pollen as well as take care of the young. The second would be the defenders which are filled with paralyzation venom which paralyze anyone they sting though they die afterwards like normal bees, this hurts him in the process. Then are the attackers… they have reusable stingers due to them being for some reason having metal stingers. Each one causes massive pain.

Then finally… there are the queens… these queens answer to Erid and him alone. He only uses them for special purposes like taking very special care of flowers he deems as special. He has only 10 queens over the years because each queen egg that they lay stays dormant until they hatch over different circumstances. But to him he doesn't care… he lets them hatch when they happen.

He knows exactly how many bees reside in his body at any moment. His body is a giant network of tunnels as the veins work their way around said tunnels. Big enough as to where the queen can move through them.


	37. Rubellite Red

**Quick thing! I will create any OC information you want me to create in the reviews. I will try my best to make them as good as possible and they will be made randomly. That is all!**

 **Name:** Rubellite (Elliot) Red

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Faunus (Moth)

 **Hair:** Rubellite red with long straight hair. Always seems to cover her right eye no matter what she does.

 **Eye Color:** Bold red

 **Clothing:** has a black blindfold that covers her eyes and has a black cloak to hide her ugliest scar, underneath are clothes that are torn up from all the fights she was in which are also black. Black shorts and a tight black shirt.

 **Emblem:** a pair of moth wings

 **Semblance:** Light disturbance. Is able to detect where light is anywhere within 20 feet of her.

 **Weapon:** none

 **Backstory:** born in the forest she was founded by the white fang… and was not liked at all by them… abusing her and giving her scars starting at the age of three she was always drawn to light that she saw like the moth Faunus she was… this is because they literately destroyed her wings and left the tattered remains as a reminder of how insect Faunus are treated by them.

Wings are the pride of every insect Faunus that have them as well as for avian Faunus… she escaped when she turned 16 and had to kill several Faunus to get out. But ever since then they have been after her which is the reason for her cut up clothes she wears. The ones that did help her were killed when they found her.

Her body is riddled in scars and some of the more fresh ones open up every day due to them being made with a special blade. She never trained with a weapon due to her just always being on the run and them almost always being no more than 10 miles behind her. Due to her knowing the secrets of the white fang is why they always come after her.


	38. Spinel Stlock

**Name:** Spinel Stlock

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Faunus (Shark)

 **Hair:** Bright Red with some areas being blood red

 **Eye Color:** Bright red

 **Clothing:** white muscle shirt above a red leather jacket. Simple black jeans as well as a black bandanna over his mouth to his shark teeth. Also has something on his neck that puts water into the air he breaths in. he has several canisters hidden in his jacket that puts water into it though he does have to fill it every 4 hours.

 **Emblem:** a red shark that's in an arc.

 **Semblance:** Water Manipulation, able to control water and combine the moisture in the air into water but the amount depends on how much moisture.

 **Weapon:** prefers brute force in his attacks. Has been known to break a titanium sword with a single punch after wearing it down greatly.

 **Backstory:** born on a fishing boat overseas his parents were killed several months later due to a Grimm kraken when they were on a cruise liner. Found by Kraken hunters on a piece of debris he was raised as a fighter due to his ferocity and given the name he currently has. Prefers to be called Spine though due to his uncanny strength to pull a land Grimm's spine straight out of its skin.

The Kraken Hunters became a family to him as he was taught how to fight barehanded… killing many Grimm with them when he was dropped off at a port because of the Grimm they were sent to hunt… he tries to keep in contact but there is no way he can. Ever since he had gotten a job at a food store, though they did ask questions about his bandana, and has been working there ever since… that was until a certain… green suited man walked in.

But back to the backstory. Over the years since he's been with them he has grown incredibly strong and goes to fight Grimm once a day. Due to this his body is riddled with scars everywhere on his body but mostly on his upper torso.

But due to being a Shark Faunus he can only eat meat… and he prefers to eat Grimm than anything else. Hence the reason why he goes out to fight Grimm every day. A simple Beowulf corpse is enough to last him two days if he rations it… but even then he is very hungry and it takes a full Ursa to quench his thirst for meat… and that's for one day!

But even though he's a shark Faunus he is quite nice to those that deserve it… the food store was about to be robbed and well… the robbers got all of their bones broken in 5 minutes…


	39. Tanzanite Tones

**Name:** Tanzanite (Zane) Tones

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** Faunus (Wolf)

 **Hair:** Tanzanite pure blue

 **Eye Color:** Tanzanite Purple

 **Clothing:** dirty ragged brown clothing

 **Emblem:** Wolf Head staring outwards

 **Semblance:** Eternal Relief, whoever he is around instantly feels safe and relieved of any stress. He can turn it off at will but it requires his aura to suppress it. Due so he can't keep it locked up forever

 **Weapon:** weapons made from bone

 **Backstory:** when he was born it was already made that there was going to be special about him by his parents or parent due to his mother dying after his birth. This became true when he turned 1 year old as his aura unlocked himself and his Semblance for some unknown reason. But since that happened his parents had tried their best to keep him what he does hidden… for their own selfish needs.

The needs for always relaxation overwhelmed their minds with power… they kept him hidden until he was ten when the first crime lords knew of what he did. Breaking in at night and killing his parents in his sleep and attempted to kidnap him except for the fact that he had escaped in the night to escape his crazy parents.

Taking the skills he was taught by his mother in case he needed them because she was only half affected by the power he weld. Due to his use of aura when he figured out he could hide his semblance he has a very big capacity of aura inside of him that he is able to keep it hidden for a week before he has to recharge his aura. Due to the large capacity to get back all of his aura it would take two weeks on its minimum regen speed to get it back and on highest it would take 3 days. He was on the run for many years and it's a wonder for how he survived…

Cause of his instincts as a wolf Faunus… he's a good hunter and an expert at stealth. He is also a good carver of bone which is what his weapons are made of from the animals he hunts. He tends to also hide when humans, Faunus, and Grimm are around due to what he does but he is a good fighter.


	40. Topaz Turner

**Name:** Topaz Turner

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Topaz Honey messy hair

 **Eye Color:** Topaz Blue

 **Clothing:**

 **Emblem:** the symbol of the Empire from star wars

 **Semblance:** Figurines

 **Weapon:** DC-15A blaster rifle from star wars

 **Backstory:** star wars fanatic in the real world… army maker in Remnant. When he came to remnant he was given the power to create figurines out of his aura that would grow to actual size if he willed it. Anything from Star wars except for very large ships but republic drop ships he can make. Depending on what it is he can make it from aura into a small figurine.

He trained with his aura to enlarge his reserves as well as create a figurine armor of clone troopers of many variants. His favorite being the clone arc variants. He always carries pouches that have 20 of the small figurines in each and when he throws them on the ground they enlarge into actual soldiers that follow his commands. He isn't much of a fighter but is a master strategist with his troops.

It's the reason why they listen to him. That's right I said it… they could do what they want on their own free will but they will follow his orders. It took 5 percent of his aura to create a trooper, 10 for a speeder, 20 for tanks, and 30 for drop ships… that was the beginning… over the two years he had been there… that's right two years… its 1 for troops, 3 for speeder, 10 for tanks, and 15 for drop ships.

Due to his amount of time in remnant he has created a clone base in a cliff near Vale. Many troops are there that assist the walls of Grimm attacks and then leave unexpectedly. They could never be followed thanks to him condensing them back into figurines for the travels and then bringing them back out when he gets back to the base.

The base is made entirely from destroyed towns that he had come across over the two years which has been fixed up and put to use. Somehow the troopers are experts at mechanics even though they are created by aura. He was actually taking a walk through Vale when he was encountered by a man in a green suit… deeming that Topaz shouldn't even exist.


	41. Tourmaline Torn

**Name:** Tourmaline (Tony) Torn

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** is white but the tips change color depending on his power level in a fight

Green – 25 percent

Yellow – 50 percent

Orange – 75 percent

Red – 100 percent

 **Eye Color:** does the same thing his hair does except this is only for the whites in the eye. His eye color is Tourmaline forest green and it gets whiter depending on the amount of aura he has.

 **Clothing:** wears a trench coat that's propped open. Has no right sleeve and the color of it is black with a secondary being Forest Green, which is also the color of his aura. Has black pants with shorts underneath as well as a black muscle shirt. Both shorts and muscle shirt are fireproof.

Also tends to wear black gloves due to his semblance. He has a belt going across his chest filled with small dust crystals in containers the size of his middle finger. On his waist is another belt with vials of crushed dust.

 **Emblem:**

 **Semblance:** can drain anyone's aura if he touches them with bare skin. Drains them completely within a minute of contact if contact is still established and adds the aura to his own reserves.

 **Weapon:** has a katana and pistol for show, primary weapons explained in backstory

 **Backstory:** was ten years old when he and his family was in a building when it was attacked by the white fang. The building was home to Faunus and humans alike as it was hit by napalms which brings his fear of fire to life. He was trapped under some debris that was on fire as it badly scorched his right arm and right leg.

He was saved by the vale Police department and rushed to emergency care immediately. He had lost his right arm and right leg. The fire had also messed with his internals to the point where they required aura to survive so he was put into a coma to keep him alive. Most of his organs were damaged and was going to have the plug pulled when an anonymous donor donated lots of lien to create special parts for him…

His right arm is a power house and hosts his core of Aura which is highly condensed to hold. Any aura he absorbs will be condensed and immediately put into the core but the excess will create a shield surrounding him. If he takes the core out him would have 10 minutes of aura keeping him running before he goes unconscious.

He always carries several cores with him of different varieties as well as dust crystals and crushed dust. His arm can use dust crystals to power it up with different effects and shoot projectiles out of it. His cores are special in a way because each one is infused with different dust. If he pulls out one core and puts in another the remainder of the core he had taken out which is still running through his body is forced out in a burst. Turning it into a secondary shield with the dust effect.

His leg is super strong and can kick through 3 feet of concrete. He prefers a close range approach and to trick his opponents into thinking the katana and pistol are his weapons. Due to a hologram attachment on his cybernetics he can disguise them as regular limbs.

Due to the fire most of his internal organs were un-functional and were also replaced with cybernetics. Due to this he can put his body into overdrive to increase his speed and strength tenfold while at the same time wasting aura 3 times as fast. Due to him needing aura to survive the hits he takes do greater damage to his aura as well as harm the body. Some of his bones needed to be turned to metal to support his metal organs.

But also due to this when someone finds out about his cybernetics and calls him a monster it for some reason triggers an instinctive response to kill all who did… for this reason he had been kicked out of many schools until one particular schools headmaster… decided to take on the challenge of keeping him in school…


	42. Turquoise Tonker

**Name:** Turquoise (Turk) Tonker

 **Age:** unknown

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Unknown

 **Hair:** Turquoise

 **Eye Color:** Forest green

 **Clothing:** wears a white long sleeve pop up collar jacket with no undershirt. Jacket is always open and also wears white shorts

 **Emblem:** a white weeping willow

 **Semblance:** Purity, able to purify virus's, poisons, as well as purge deadly toxins from the surrounding area

 **Weapon:** using a wooden staff which has a titanium inside making it almost unbreakable

 **Backstory:** just showed up one day near the borders of Vale and helped the guards stop a Grimm attack. After that he disappeared and begun showing up at quarantined zones for deadly diseases. Only to somehow cure the children that were infected, his semblance is only known to him but Doctors everywhere want to figure out how he does this.

After helping out children for several months he begun to purge the dead forest, a forest that is known to be always covered in a very thick fog, making those that go in not able to see 4 feet in front of them in some areas. But even then his attempts only created a tree line that surrounded the dead forest. The leaves are black to signify the border.

Ever since he has lived in the dead forest to figure out a way to purify it all at once. Even if it means taking years…


	43. Zircon Zaba

**Name:** Zircon (Zino) Zaba

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** divided into sections and the hair grows longer depending on how good he is with different elements. Orange is longest and semi covers his left eye, Blue is second and covers about one fourth of the right eye, Yellow is just behind the orange and is just slightly shorter than the blue, Brown is behind the blue and is an inch shorter than the brown, and finally dark red covers the back.

 **Eye Color:** is Zircon orange. Eye color changes depending on what color hair is longest

 **Clothing:** wears a mages cloak that covers his body. Prefers to stay unnoticed but it never works out due to him always thinking that black is a good thing to wear to stay unnoticed.

 **Emblem:** does not have one

 **Semblance:** able to use 5 random elements. Each color of his hair determines what magic he can use. Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, and blood…

 **Weapon:** prefers using magic to give him enough time to get away. Isn't much of a fighter but prefers to live in solitude and kill any Grimm he comes across. The more he uses his magic the longer his hair grows and if the hair is cut it immediately grows back a few seconds later to its original length.

 **Backstory:** born with magical powers the room he was born in was immediately consumed by his magical powers being chosen. Severally injuring the father, doctor… and killing his mother… afterwards his semblance grew out of control as his emotions burst to life… Blood magic only happening when he has a great blood lust with great anger.

This has only occurred once and had killed the children that it had happened to… they were older kids that were picking on him and he had just burst… immediately being pulled out of the school he was placed in a lab where they put him into simulations of different variety's… that is until one proved too great for his mind where it broke the barrier of his held powers… destroying the lab and killing everyone except for him.

This lab was out of Vales border so when the barrier broke the Grimm came from everywhere to find the source of these held emotions. He survived in the forest thanks to him slowly learning how to use his magic. Fire magic, orange, is his overall strongest offensive magic. He trains with that everyday due to that being the second one he can hardly control. The first one he swore never to use again except if the situation requires it.

Water Magic, blue, he trains with to use healing as well as to counter his Fire magic's effects. Due to his fire magic only being affected by his water magic to get rid of…

Next up his Earth magic, brown, is mainly used for defensive purposes as well as creating casts for broken bones… he had a lot of practice in that. It can also be used for ensnaring opponents.

His lightning magic he mainly uses to create storms above his location to create what he likes to call thunder rain… meaning instead of water… it drops pure lightning drops…

Blood allows him to control it but he can't control it for far too long… or else the consequences are severe. It eases up if he controls other elements with it but would end up with the same result.


	44. Maestro

**Name:** only known alias is Maestro

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** human

 **Hair:** black

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Clothing:** a brown button vest over a white dress shirt. Also has black jeans and wears a simple black fedora and wears glasses.

 **Emblem:** a brown podium

 **Semblance:** Orchestra, the ability to produce aura with his weapon and give it to those in three feet radius of him. His semblance activates when h taps his button on an object and it makes a click sound. Aura gained is one percent every 2 seconds no matter how big or small their aura reserves are.

 **Weapon:** is not a fighter but knows how to defend himself to many attacks with his button. Its three centimeters and one foot long normally but when he fuels his aura into it it extends into a hollow staff that stores aura that he has. The staff is 3 feet long and an inch thick.

 **Backstory:** is the supposed team leader of team MSCC (Music). Is not one for strategy and prefers to keep the strategy making to the other members. Who allow this to happen. Father was a Maestro for a famous orchestra and when his father found out what semblance he had he taught him how important hand movements were.

In the beginning he didn't want to be a hunter but when he realized just what his semblance could do he agreed to go to Beacon in return to be a support unit for a team. Although he was placed with two other support members and one main fighter. He is good at disarming opponents and predicting where bullets are coming at him so he could easily dodge them.

He works in tandem with the Singer, nickname for another member, due to her semblance allowing her to give her own aura to a single selected target. When working with him they can make a juggernaut of their main fighter. A downside of his semblance is that he needs to make the right arm movements for the song to continue.

Any instrument and song he can do as long as if there is a singer that it's a female that works in tandem to the Singer of the group. He is the smart one of the group of them all and tends to be like a big brother to all of them.


	45. Sasha Minks

**Name:** Sasha Minks

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Black in a single ponytail

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Clothing:** simple blue hoodie which she leaves open to reveal a sleeveless white shirt. Also wears black shorts.

 **Emblem:** a black microphone.

 **Semblance:** Singing, is able to transfer her own aura into a single person if she sings with her semblance activated.

 **Weapon:** has no weapon due to her being a support member.

 **Backstory:** the second member of team MSCC. Her brother is also on the team and is the only girl on the team. Her brother is very protective of her due to the fact she is very fragile and hates when anger is directed towards her. Hate is actually not the right word… more like afraid. This is the reason why her brother attempted to always be with her when they are out.

She is one of the shyest members of the team as well but if she gets to know you she will become more active towards you and friendlier. She and her brother were together since the very beginning when things turned bad for them. Their parents were killed in a mugging and were put into an orphanage at the age of 10… they were together for 5 years until the orphanages attempted to separate them. So they ran away and found an abandoned building to live in.

She had gotten a job as a singer at a club and at first the pay was horrible but it got better for her as more came in to hear her singing voice. Her brother was also the guard for the club she works at due to the fact he threatened the boss about it and he was allowed to watch over all the singers. She does know how to defend herself but is well… again shy in using what she knows.

She is also easily scared but loves to have fun as long as it's with her brother.


	46. Conner Frunts

**Name:** Conner Frunts

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** Human

 **Hair:** Black with gray strands

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Clothing:** simple Brown shirt with a black vest on. Also has blue jeans on.

 **Emblem:** a giant mirror

 **Semblance:** Organic copy, if holding a mirror an object the side of the mirror when pushed through will create a copy of said object but only works for organisms. Each one is made of aura pulled from the surrounding air but only take one hit to get rid of. If the organism duplicated generates aura the copies can all converge on the original to give it aura and a strength and speed boost for 30 seconds. He can have 30 copies at a time.

 **Weapon:** a giant mirror that's unbreakable. Big enough for a human to jump into.

 **Backstory:** the third member of team MSCC. He always caries his mirror with him and knows how to fight but prefers to create copies for allies and assisting them… so basically the team is three support members and one single fighter who is buffed up greatly. He can create a copy every minute but takes 10 seconds to make.

He is quite fast and is more defensive then offensive and try's to stay in the area of Maestro's generation range. Though his semblance is mostly only used with Sasha's brother and each of his copies gives him back 1 percent of aura. He doesn't like to talk about his family for unknown reasons but will attempt to help out his teammates with whatever they ask… and it's hard for him to say no due to his good nature.

Like Sasha's brother he is protective of her and has broken arms and legs when her brother isn't around and people get to grabby or attempt to flirt with her. He is good at making attack combos with his weapon but prefers to stay defensive as already said. Though he does for some reason keep his mirror covered up in cloth and only reveals it in a fight.

He likes to keep to himself like Sasha but does like to have a nice chat every once in a while.


	47. Clay Minks

**Name:** Clay Minks

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** human

 **Hair:** Black hair that's pointed up about an inch.

 **Eye Color:** red

 **Clothing:** short sleeve black shirt with black combat pants. Shoulders have little armor on them.

 **Emblem:** two curved Broadswords crossing in a X.

 **Semblance:** Conversion… due to his sister being able to give away her aura… he is able to absorb his own aura and turn it into one quick burst of speed and strength that lasts 5 seconds.

 **Weapon:** is good with any bladed weapon but prefers to have a large broadsword with a blade 6 feet long and ends in an arrow point. Is able to separate it into two blades which are also 6 feet long.

 **Backstory:** fourth member of team MSCC and is the strongest of them all. Due to him being the only attack member amongst three support members he is an almost unstoppable force. He has been known to kill those that attempt to get to close to his sister but only gets them away first… and when they attempt to get him out of the way that's when he is forced to kill them.

Is also known among his team for his bad sense of humor which is so horrible he gets a laugh or two anyway. His sister always enjoys his jokes unless they go too far and is also known to hurt anyone that grabs her… be it either for good or for worse he breaks an arm or two. His sister has always only been good at singing even if he helped her… cooking… the food somehow explodes… organizing… everything somehow ends up back where it was taken from…

His only objective in life is to keep his sister safe and happy. When she's happy he is happy… if she is sad… he will break, destroy, or murder, whoever or whatever caused her to become sad. The only reason why he went to beacon was because he had 'talked' to the headmaster about bringing her with him. Even if it meant him getting injured in the process.

As said in Sasha's backstory he was a guard for her at a club as well as for the other singers and performers. Anyone that attempted to get to one of them or attempt to disrupt the peace he dealt with quickly… only one ever got by him and it was the one that almost ruined his sisters singing career. When said person got by his sister's throat was injured but had been healed by her aura.

The doctors though did say that if something like that were to reoccur and go through with what happened she would lose her voice forever. Everyday it's on his mind about what happened and because of that he has gotten more protective of her.


	48. Jamar Joyce

**Name:** Jamar Joyce

 **Age:** unknown

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** unknown

 **Hair:** snow white hair that looks much like Ozpin's but shorter and covers his right eye.

 **Eye Color:** Blood red

 **Clothing:** wears a black biker jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath. Blacks jeans on his legs as well… but wears a black cloak to cover his entire body for fear of someone connecting him to a certain story.

 **Emblem:** white icicle

 **Semblance:** unknown

 **Weapon:** unknown

 **Backstory:** coming from an unknown place he is known for his looks. His skin is snow white and ice forms around him when he's in pure rage. The cold doesn't bother him but extreme heat does… he's afraid of fire dust which is normal due to the fact his powers have to do with the cold. Which is also strange since he wears all black which absorbs heat. It's even thought that his name isn't even real!

He is quite skilled in combat and uses his ice to ensnare opponents before quickly dealing a heavy blow. Prefers to stay in one spot as his cold does the work for him. Only controlling it when he thinks his playtime is over.

Grimm tend to look at him before running away for one odd reason but the ones that are very dangerous tend to attack him but are dealt with quickly as they are shattered like ice. Which he does make the remark. "Ice made by her breaks to easily" which is thought that he is crazy.

Though it is also remarked that his control over the cold is unnatural and those that do face him do connect him to a certain story he kills them quickly… and quietly. Not preferring to be found out it's as if he is on a mission to stop evil everywhere but it's like he knows where to go due to his smartness and what to do.

He is on Ozpin's watch list due to his unknown ability over ice and even he fears what he could do. Due to the fact before coming to vale an entire forest suddenly turned to ice. Animals became ice, buildings became ice to the core, people turned ice, weapons turned ice, Grimm were white and frozen in place but were cold to the touch.


	49. Skull Bones

**Name:** Skull Bones

 **Age:** unknown

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** unknown

 **Hair:** unknown

 **Eye Color:** unknown

 **Clothing:** heavy bandaging on entire body but has on a no sleeve muscle shirt with a mask on that's black. The front bottom jaw is made to look like a bone jaw and above that is like a visor that's one way. He always carries bandages with him in case he needs to apply more due to the bandages that go off of his body not able to regenerate. The muscle shirt also has a hood he always keeps up even though he always has on a helmet.

 **Emblem:** skull and crossbones that are white.

 **Semblance:** Mummy's curse. Bandages that cover his entire body regenerate when damaged and can ensnare opponents in them as well. As long as they are connected to his body they regenerate almost instantly and he can harden them into weapons as well.

 **Weapon:** can somehow manipulate Grimm bone into armor and weapons so any weapon that's melee.

 **Backstory:** waking up in a sealed off cave by a skeleton wearing mages clothes he realized he was inside of a black rune circle and turned out to be a skeleton. When he woke up and realized this he had no memory of his past or who he was so he gave himself the ironic name… Skull Bones. Every once in a while he would get back an important memory of his past about fighting in times of need.

But during his travels of searching for who he was he realized that his aura was all connected to his head. Only way to get his aura down would be to hit his head. He doesn't need to move his mouth to speak and only needs to think for the words to be spoken. Even though he doesn't know who he is he's afraid of whom he might be. Someone that hurts people for a living and gets people killed.

His travels allowed him to meet many people as well as get people thrown into jail. The bandages somehow allow him to touch and feel objects for some unknown reason. He has killed people to save people which he doesn't regret at all.

His bones seem to be infused with metal making them very strong but a strike where they are connected would cause them to pop out and require the bandages to be released from the body and then wrapped back onto the body with said limb. Reconnecting it with the black magic he is alive from.


	50. Theron Staten

**Name:** Theron Staten

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** human

 **Hair:** yellow

 **Eye Color:** lime green

 **Clothing:** has a no sleeve combat jacket which is a combination of lime green and yellow. He also has shorts on that are of the same color variety. He has three small belts on both of his arms and has another four on his torso. Three in an X across his chest, two going in the same direction, and one on his waist.

Also wears a checkerboard hat of the same color variation and it's his most prized possession.

 **Emblem:** a black bomb with a fuse

 **Semblance:** quick precision. Able to quickly pinpoint areas and is very good at hitting marks up close.

 **Weapon:** two gauntlets with wire inside so small its invisible to the naked eye. All it takes is a flick of his wrist to eject some of it and he can release so up to 500 meters of it from each gauntlet and can also push a button to instantly whip in the excess wire tightly each wire is very strong and nigh unbreakable unless super-heated and then attacked with a blade. Other weapons will be explained in Backstory.

 **Backstory:** Theron is nicknamed the trouble making trickster because of his trinkets. Able to come up with many pranks with his equipment and prefers to use stealth and immobilize opponents. Among his trinkets are small smoke pellets which create a very big smoke screen for him to do his work.

Another think are his needles. These are made to stay in whatever they are planted in and are very hard to be pulled out unless destroying the area the needle is in. he keeps 20 in each container which he keeps concealed in his jacket totaling 6 of them. With the needles he has special made ones that he can put his wire in and then plant it somewhere to prop the wire somewhere.

He also has pellets which are combined with dust to create special smoke screens and distractions. Like fire pellets make the smoke look ablaze but is actually just smoke with added effects, ice for a miniature blizzard, wind for tornado, water for pelting rain, and finally earth for sand storm.

His gauntlets are also made so then they release an electrical current on the wires set up when he clenches his fist with a certain amount of force. During said process he could press a button to release the hooks with the wire attached and then call it all back to him. Though every few times it all gets tangled and he's forced to replace the wire in his gauntlets.

Ever since he could walk and talk he's been a troublemaker and has made it a habit of pulling at least 1 prank every day. Always trying to overdue the one before which he somehow always manages to do. One day he pranks parents with filling their food with lemon… next it's an equal mixture of lemon and hot sauce.

Whenever he finds new ways of adding trinkets to his body of pranks, as he calls all his weapons, he does it. That's how he discovered his gun breath… finding a mixture and creating gum which when chewed he only needs to stop chewing for three seconds and then take in a deep breath. Then when he blows out that element from his mouth…

Which he loves to freeze people with and screw with them. Fire, Ice, lightning, wind, and water. Those are the variants which he keeps on a pouch on the waist belt. Ever since he discovered those his pranking increased tenfold to when he discovered he could liquefy certain types of dust that would activate with an electrical current.

He keeps 6 vials of liquidized ice, fire, and finally earth on the belt below the one going across his chest. 6 of each of them and they are compressed greatly so there's more then what you would think in each one. And then begun the spree of pranking his neighbors… which earned him the name Trickster. He loved jokes which would end his downfall in a fight and it's something he wishes he could keep hidden.

He did though take a liking to dust gas grenades. Each one filled with gas variant dust but only for specific ones like ice, lightning, earth, and wind. Ice would turn whoever is stuck in its gas in ice, lighting would release dust which would electrocute anyone that said dust gets on, but only on skin. Earth would immobilize the opponents bodies in earth, and wind would just blow them all back.

Though he did figure out a way to combine said variants with other dust. Like wind and earth to create dust shrapnel grenades which is one of his specialties. Fire and ice would create steam which is very hard to see through and fogs up any visor. And finally water, wind, and lightning would create a miniature storm if it detonates in the air. If not it would create electrical water. He keeps these on the belt on his waist.

His gauntlets, if not already said, can also propel a grapple which goes up to 10 feet and either if it hits anything or not, would let loose a large burst of electricity which he uses to ignite his most recent trick. Regular crushed dust. Throwing it into the air he then jumps back and uses his gauntlet to activate it from afar.

He's a smart kid but only puts his smarts to his pranks. Which I should say he thought of increasing his reflexes greatly which he has. Where his reaction time is that of a single second and movement speeds are also increased. He's quick on his feet but not good at coming up with good ideas that don't involve pranks.


	51. Rayford Coy

**Name:** Rayford Coy

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:**

 **Hair:** red and white and is straight. Though his hair covers both his eyes about halfway on his face.

 **Eye Color:** red and are for some reason shaped like hearts.

 **Clothing:** has a red tie with a red sleeveless vest over a white short sleeve dress shirt. Also has white dress pants and red and white dress shoes. Also wears glasses that are black.

 **Emblem:** a playing card with every symbol on it.

 **Semblance:** manipulation… not the way you are all thinking but will be explained in backstory.

 **Weapon:** 5 decks of bladed playing cards.

 **Backstory:** when he turned 5 his father had been gambling and had lost all of their money. His gambling was the only way they could earn money for the three of them. They went from a cozy apartment to living in an abandoned building. For 1 year Rayford watched his father gamble in secret but always got frustrated in the end which caused Rayford to flinch.

When he turned 10 his father died of an illness and both he and his mother mourned for him. It then became his job to earn money so he decided to cheat… and cheat he did… his semblance allowed him to manipulate playing cards so he created several decks with bladed ends.

His first few games earned him and his mother enough money to get an apartment again as he learnt how to play without cheating. That was until he was called out for cheating. He denied the facts and stated it was all luck. So he was challenged to a game where it was all chance… his opponent having the hand that could beat almost all and he needed only one card to beat his hand out of the 50 or so remaining…

When it came down to it the man was smiling as if he won… but when the card was played… they both sat there in disbelief… Rayford had won a million lien from that and he got him and his mother treated, new clothes, food, and got himself the name known as Lucky Cards… weird right?

His mother soon got a job when he was 15 he no longer needed to cheat to win due to the fact the luck was almost always on his side and he trusted those he played with and told him his secret. Which they accepted. At the age of 17 he had was ambushed in an alley in Vale as he released his cards. All of them came out as if they were alive when one of them made a snide remark about his mother so it's thought that his cards are connected to his rage. If he's mad they come alive and kill whoever is around him.

When he got home though his mother handed him something from the mail… and it had the symbol of beacon on the front…


	52. Darius Woodworth

**Name:** Darius Woodworth

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** male

 **Race:** human

 **Hair:** black unkempt hair

 **Eye Color:** color of aged bones

 **Clothing:** black short sleeve shirt with black vest over it. Also wears black jeans and black dress shoes. Prefers to also have a black shroud covering his entire body with a hood up.

 **Emblem:** a black traditional coffin standing up. On it is a skull at the top.

 **Semblance:** Bound Golem… will be explained in backstory.

 **Weapon:** unknown but he does carry a giant coffin on his back that's just about the size of him.

 **Backstory:** not much is known about Darius except his name, age, race, where he always is, and finally what he does… his fighting style is connected to his semblance and he uses it almost every day where he lives. He lives in a forest covered by eternal fog which is very thick… its known as the bandit route due to all the bandits that pas through there every day.

But when he started living there… every bandit group that went through lost 5 members… if it's a big group only 5 are taken… if its 5 or less… all of them are taken… they are killed and then they are absorbed by the coffin he carries on his back and has only been seen once talking to it… as if it was alive. Each soul that it devours he can use to summon a golem of three variants. Earth golem, which he uses for defense because it's made from actual earth, a skeleton, which he uses to attack due to the fact of their attacks are, or finally a zombie, which he uses to overwhelm his prey in great numbers.

When one of them dies their soul goes back into the coffin and cannot be called on again for another hour. He lived in that forest for 10 years killing all those that came through. More and more disappearing as the route became known to then have bounty hunters go in every week or so to kill him. He was nicknamed Death due to his involvement with the coffin and souls.

He lives in a cave and hunts for food everyday himself. Not trusting his Golems to do it right but is an excellent fighter as well. Though his weapon is unknown though it is thought that was a staff that resembled the fabled deaths… a simple black staff with a scythe blade on the end.


	53. Quick Message

quick message to you all ill be using quite a bit of this information for a summer account i made for stories that dont relate to my little pony and said name is:

Archangel Angel

thats the name of my new summer account due to the fact i just cant think in my main account with any story. im sorry but it had to be done with the fact my life is hard at... or shall i say difficult... at times so please im sorry and ill hopefully see you all on that account.


End file.
